Am I famous enough
by AKissOfVintage
Summary: Bella and her two besties go to Cali to see Edward Mason in concert. But she happens to hate him with a major passion. What happens she's an incident forces her to be with him. What happens when she finds out everyones keeping secrets from her?
1. Preface

**Okay, so this is the starting of my second story. My first one, I stopped. I got bored, so I'm writing this now, and I REALLY want reviews. I also know that people don't read the preface, but it would be really kwl if you did!!!**

I walked out of the recording studio, with two guards flanking me. Not even 2 feet reporters started jumping out of their hiding spots and came rushing over to me.

"Iza!" They yelled. "We have a few questions for you!" I stopped. What did they have to ask me now, their already ruining my private life.

"What question do you have to ask me?" I asked. They all got silent for a moment, and one reporter spoke.

"We… We under-under stand that your have-having problems-"

"Just asked her!" Someone yelled.

"Hey!" I shouted. "If you wanted to ask me a question, and _she _is, don't push it! It's totally and completely vulgar." I looked back at the reporter. "What did you have to ask me. And _take your time._" I added much to the other reporters disapproval.

She smiled at me, and seemed more confident. "We understand that you were having problems months ago, with-"

"Edward Mason? Yes But it's all in the past."

"Well, we were all wondering if-if there was anything you want to say to him, now?"

I smiled. "Yes actually." A camera man came out of no where, as I said 'yes'. How do I survive in this Hollywood world anyway?

"Tell us." He said. The camera was live. I could tell.

I smirked, and flipped my hair back. "Am I famous enough for you yet, _Mr. _Edward Mason." I walked to the limousine with the guards blocking me from the reporters that are now asking other question.

I smirked as I sat in the limo, and we drove off. I guess they'll find the answer soon enough.

**Again it would be awesome if I can get at least 5 reviews!! It would make me happy..**

**THX: Erica Mea 8D (in case you don't know, this is my nickname)**


	2. Chapter 1:Von Maur

**Okay so here's the first chapter. Thank you people for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"He's on!" Alice shrieked. She ran to the couch, and jumped over the back of it, somehow getting the remote in the process, because when he butt landed on the cushion of the sofa, the TV was on and on the correct channel. I saw Edward Mason blow of the screen, smiling at the millions of people that are currently watching, unfortunately that would include Alice.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, walking into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Why are you so obsessed with him?" But she only shushed me, and her eyes widened in admiration as the 'one holy Edward' spoke.

"Is there anything you want to tell people right now before we get started on the questions?" The lady asked, as I noticed, was Cindy Cawlins, from Entertain U. Literally with the capital 'U'. Blah, blah, blah.

"I just want to tell my fan base, that I truly appreciate, that I will be recording a new album soon, and that I will be performing at Club Twilight, to play a song that will be on the album."

Rosalie came screaming into the room, and sat down next to Alice. I simply grabbed a water bottle, and plopped down in between them. I snored, to indicate that I was bored, but all they did was hit me on each arm.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Shush!" They shouted back.

Cindy laughed. "Well, that's just great!" She looked at the screen. "I'm sure that the female universe will be excited to see you…" They did questions sent in from fans all over the world. I got pretty bored, that I was going to get up, but one question got my attention.

"Now, Edward, where do you want to meet your dream girl?" It was a random question much like the other ones, but this was just so random.

He laughed, running his long fingers, I noticed, through his bronze hair, that I just noticed too. "That…. I have no idea." His green eyes, that I noticed a long time ago in my defense danced. "Um… I think… I think I would want it to be completely random, and some place and time were I wouldn't realize that she's the one. And I just want to the moment, to seem like I _know _she's the one." Alice and Rosalie sighed, totally content at this moment, as the most scourge guy in the planet said this. I hit Rosalie.

"You have a boyfriend. Don't forget."

"I don't. I love Emmett." Though her eyes were still glued to the TV. The show went on, and soon, but not soon enough for my liking, he was away from the screen. Alice turned off the TV, and looked at me smiling.

"Isn't he the dreamiest?" He whispered.

"Edward Mason is absolutely disgusting." I smiled brightly back at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Not Edward. Though he is nice looking. I was talking about Jasper." She smiled, looking as if she was in a dream.

"I can't believe you guys are completely brainwashed by this load of crap."

"Fine than, well just delete your recordings, of your stupid rock news shows."

"No!" I yelled. "Tonight, I find out if the leader of Slipknots wife is pregnant or not!"

"And rock is to you, is exactly was pop is to us." Rosalie smiled. That smile didn't give me much comfort, because it was the smile that made me now she was scheming up something.

I leaned away from her against Alice, and she held me, scared of what Alice was going to say. "What?" We said together.

"Girls, pack your shortest shorts, and you skimpiest bikini's." Her smile got impossibly bigger. Then she screamed. "We're going to L.A!" Alice screamed jumping up and down. I sat there frozen, and completely shocked. They stopped and looked at me displeased.

"Rose…? Don't mess with me. You know how much I love the sun." I looked at her completely and utterly serious. How she knew this was true. I'm stuck here in Seattle, of cloudy Washington, trying so hard to get out. But I know I can't because my family lives a couple hours away in small town Forks Washington. So I have to stay as close as possible because I want to be near them, and go to college here. At which I am studying the arts of music. And let me tell you, Edward Mason as no appreciation for it.

"Bella, I would never lie to you like that." Rosalie looked back at me, with the same serious expression.

"Then you know what this calls for?" I jumped out of my seat.

"Shopping!" Rosalie and Alice yelled hugging me. I totally detested shopping. But I would go to _one _store at the end of the earth for them. Hell, I would shop on Moon for them. We laughed.

"Okay!" Alice jumped up and down clapping. She looked at the clock on the TV. It's only 8. If we get ready now, we can make to the rest of the day with lunch and dinner break, and tomorrow afternoon right after our classes." She looked at us hopeful.

I sighed turning to my room, at the far end of the hall. "I'm showering first." I called over my shoulder.

"Fine!" Alice cried. "We already took one last night." I grabbed my towel, and extra showering materials, then I went into the bathroom.

"Yes! But that means I get the bathroom!" I laughed, I as I heard Rosalie run down the hall. I slammed the door and locked it right as she started banging on it.

"C'mon Bella! That's not fair. Alice's bathroom isn't big enough for both of us."

Okay so the lay out of our apartment in cloudy Seattle is that when You walk in, your in a hall, and if you walk a few short steps, and stepped to the right, you would be in the modern kitchen. The cherry wood, and granite bar separates it from the living room, which also has the dining room next to it, on the left. Then there are spiral glass stairs that lead up to the loft, right over the kitchen, that we all agreed would be our own personal workout room. We use that frequently. Well, when Alice doesn't have us running around the carrying have ton bags. On the other side of the pad is the hall that leads to the room. The door you first see is my room, which is farthest from the hall opening. Alice and Rose debated that for a while, since I'm a klutz, and if something bad happens, I have a bad chance of making out alive.

I simply told them that I can just open the window and get down by a ladder, since we face the main street. They quickly agreed with that.

Another thing they debated about is which room they would have. Because the master bathroom is attached to my room, and the next largest room, that is an inch off my room, square area wise. The second room also has the biggest closet, which you would think Alice would get but no, Rosalie has the most clothes. She has more clothes than mine and Alice's combined. We also thought it would be easier for me and Rosalie to share since she is going to be my sister in-law in a short 6 months, and we've known each other the longest-since 4th grade. So Alice has the 3rd room, that is the door closest to the hall entrance, diagonal from Rose's room, and is the smallest. She was able to take some unnecessary space out of her separate bathroom, and make that an extra closet, which is full.

"Bella, if you do not open this door, I will tell Emmett!"

"Nice try." I called through the door turning on the shower.

"He's my fiancé!"

"And he's my brother. Use that excuse when you finally marry the poor guy." I laughed stepping into the searing water. I heard her huff, and walk away. Then the door that was connected to her room, juggled. Locked. I laughed inside. Dork. Then finally she turned the knob on my bathroom door.

"Took you long enough." I called through the pelting water.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Wow, your smart." Washing my hair.

"You-"

"Watch it. I still have the sister card."

She grumbled and started opening cabinets. I washed up quickly, and turned it off. Rosalie's hand appeared through the curtain, handing me a towel.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Whatever. Just hurry up." I wrapped myself in a towel, and stepped into my room, were Alice was in my closet. She handed me a ripped jean skirt.

"Alice do you not know the temperature outside?"

"No." She looked at me blankly. "Am I supposed to?" I laughed at her confused expression. She smiled, and looked for a shirt. She decided on a tight fitting white sheer elbow shirt, and gave me my signature red heels. I know I'm a klutz, but these are the only high heels that I can walk in without tripping, or much less fall flat on my face. I quickly brushed through my hair, and pulled it back, leaving my bangs. I tied the black ribbon that was attached to the black headband behind my hair. I put on pink lip gloss, and some pink eye shadow. After that I placed on eyeliner, and mascara. After blush, I picked up my black Versa chi tote, making sure everything was in there, and we left out to Alice's Porsche.

A while later we came back with 3 bell boys, holding at least 20 bags each, and our own hands full. Alice and Rose had driven us all over town, going to one of the most expensive stores, and getting a lot of expensive stuff. I'm lucky that their parents are rich. But some of the stuff she buys just to get back at her parents, for when they revoked her credit card, and suspended all of her accounts.

"Okay, boys, just set the bags in the living room, Alice called at them. "Well go through it later. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a Sobe water for Alice, a crystal light for Rosalie, and a vitamin water for me. Rosalie was busy tipping the poor kids that helped with the bags.

"When do we leave?" Alice asked sitting on the floor going through all the stuff.

"Emmett's gonna call Bella with the specific deets." Rosalie followed Alice, and started rummaging though the bags, too.

Just then my phone buzzed. "Gee, I wonder who it is." I flipped it open, and said. "Hey bro. How's the sun?"

"Oh, it's fantastic! I wish you were here, Bells!" He laughed. "Okay, so I have to details on the trip Rose probably told you guys."

"Yep. We are going through the bags as we speak."

"Bella!" Alice called, tossing me a bag. I squealed and grabbed my old tote, and dumped the contents.

"What did you just do?"

"That, my dear brother, was a squeal. I got a Von Maur bag." But sometimes, shopping can have perks, such as a very expensive tote.

"How much did it cost?"

"Um… About as much as a really cute outfit I bought cost." I started putting my credit card wallet in there, and my check book.

"Bella!"

"Okay, so they each costs $300!" I winced. My make-up bag thudded in the bag.

"Isabella! What the hell did I tell you about buying things like that?"

"Not to… But it was really cute!" I protested in my defeated voice, that sounded like a little 6 year old being caught with it's hand in the cookie jar.

He sighed. "It's alright." Suddenly there was laughter on the other end. "Shut up." There was a thud, then silence.

"Em…?" I asked weary, dumping my lip gloss inside.

"Yeah. Okay… So! Here's the details."

"Hold on." I turned to Alice. "I need the mini notebook, you know the one from Dior."

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, hush up. It wasn't expensive… Okay what are they?" What he didn't know, won't hurt him. I opened it up to the first page, and neatly wrote:

_LA. Deets:_

_Leave on the 11__th__. _

_Time 2- 8:16_

_Time get there- 9:46_

_Emmett pick up_

_Hampton's Hotel. Under Swan. _

_Room -717_

_Staying 2 weeks. _

_Sent out tickets 3__rd__._

I looked at the date today. The 7th.

_Get them the 10. _

"Thanks bro." I smiled down at the words, I scrawled.

"No problem." I could almost see him shrug. "Your only staying at the hotel for a week. The next week you guys are staying at my loft."

I screamed. "No way!" Emmett's loft was _huge_! And it had everything you could ever think of.

He laughed. "Yeah! Okay, I got to go. I'm gonna call Rose."

"'K, bye bro."

"Bye, love you sis."

"Love you too." I slid my phone shut, and set it on the counter.

"We're leaving on the 11th. We're getting the tickets on the 10th." I told the girls who were still going through the clothes.

"Bella! This is amazing! How did your brother get us down there?"

"Well, he is a producer." Rosalie shrugged.

"For what?"

"He's not a producer, Rose." I laughed, helping them. "He works in the music biz."

"Same difference." She smiled, and we finished going through our clothes, and put them all away.

"Okay so here's the deal." Alice smiled. It was the type of smile that she gave off when she tried to surprise me with shopping.

"Uh oh." I whispered.

"Bella, you're gonna go to classes, since mine and Roses are tomorrow morning, and were going to pick you up from the school, and we're going to go shopping right after. No stops. I still need to get our bathing suits-"

"No!" I shouted. "No way! I am not going shopping with you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Isabella. It's simple. If you go to California then I have to get a swimsuit."

Wow, I'm stupid. I didn't even think of the fact that I'm going to have to go get a swimsuit. "I don't even want to go!" A half lie. "The only reason were going is because Rosalie asked Emmett, because Stupid Edward mason-" They gasped when I called him stupid-"Is performing!" It's true. Emmett called me later when we went shopping and told me that we were going to see _Edward Mason live. _Ohh la la. Que eye rolls.

"You're lying." Rosalie looked at me hard.

"Wow your good." I closed my eyes, and sank down into the couch.

"I know you want to go, Bella." Alice said brightly, bouncing next to me.

"I do, I just don't want to waste my minutes of my life watching something that I hate, not to mention the person make my ears bleed." I raised an eyebrow at her, as to say _Anything else you think you can stump me with? _She humphed and crossed her arms.

But Rosalie picked the right card. "Bella, your brother bought the tickets, and even at a discount, their not cheap. Also he already sent them. So you can't _not _go. You barely get to see him."

I glared at her. "One condition." I grumbled. Alice shrieked with delight completely oblivious of my 'one condition.'

When Alice was finally able to quiet down, Rose asked. "What condition?"

"I don't want a bikini."

"No!" Alice shouted. "I can't do that."

"Okay… I get one _one_ 1-"

"I get it." She interjected.

"One," I repeated anyways. "Bikini, and a tankini."

She sighed, completely and utterly displeased. "Fine." Then she seemed to brighten up. "Well, if we do that, then we have to get cover ups." She jumped up and ran to my room.

"Oh! Bella you're the best!" Rosalie shouted over her shoulder running after Alice. I sighed and got up to follow them. When I got into my room, Alice had most of my outfits all over the floor.

"Alice!" I cried. How does she do this? It wasn't even a couple seconds since she was in the living room.

"What?" Her head popped out of a mass of clothes just outside my closet. My hand covered my mouth so she wouldn't see me giggle.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for an outfit for tomorrow." Her head ducked back in.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want you picking out my outfit."

Her tiny frame appeared out of the heap, and held up a shirt. "No." And tossed it over her shoulder. Then she glanced over at me. "That wasn't a condition…" Her eyes roamed around the room, and finally zeroed in on a shirt or jeans, I was really honestly too scared to look. Then she pointed to the door, not looking away. "Out. You can't see your outfit. Make yourself useful, and order some Chinese food… Oo! And start making a list of what we need for this trip."

"Can I at least have my laptop?" I pointed over to it. It was laying top closed on my desk that was littered with papers for my paper that was due the 10th. That's ironic. I have to turn in my paper, and then I get to go to California the next day. How awesome is that?! "And the papers." I added when Rose picked up the laptop.

"Why don't you have this thing organized?"

"Because I live with you two." I grabbed the stuff, and headed to the dinning room table. I called the Chinese restaurant while sifting through my papers. A while later, when I was totally absorbed in my paper, when A Chinese box landed on my keys. "Hey!" I yelled, glaring up at Alice, taking the food of my laptop and backspacing all the unnecessary letters.

She simply rolled her eyes. "You need to eat. You've been writing for 2 hours."

Really? "Well, I don't want you to mess up my hard work." I took my stuff back into my room. When I walked in, it looked as if Alice never walked in. Everything was were it was supposed to be. Then were was the outfit.

Either I said it out loud, or Alice is officially a mind reader, because the next thing she said was, "You're not going to find it! I hid it." Then I heard Rosalie giggle. I put my stuff down, and went back to eat. We watched a movie, The Unitvited, while eating. **(I love that movie!) **When I went to sleep that night, after brushing my teeth, and changing into Victoria Secret pajamas-They were rose pink with a scooped neck, with lace. The long pants are just plain rose pink-I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something telling me that I shouldn't be going. Something telling me that I would regret something. But I didn't know what. I should have listened. But I didn't. That's the thing that I regret most, now.

**I wasn't going to stop here, but I thought it was a good ending for right now. Teehee!!**

**Okay, so again thanks for the reviews. It would be amazing if you guys could give me more reviews. THX THX THX!! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or got bored!!! **

**Erica Mea 8D**


	3. Chapter 2:Falling and sunshine

**Okay so I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner. I eve have a whole sob story. I hurt my knee so I couldn't bend it which meant that I couldn't go onto the computer, so i couldn't post. And my arms hurt from the crutches I had to use. Here you go tho!!!!**

The next morning, I woke up to the front door slamming shut. I jumped out of bed, and headed to the living room. There was a note on the island, saying:

_Left for classes. Outfits on my bed. La you._

_-Alice. _

I smiled at the note. Even though she could irritate me sometimes, I couldn't possible find a better pixie best friend. I dropped the note and ran to her room. Sitting on her bed was a nutmeg Rosette square neck shirt. It has a wide straps, and a scrunched up torso. **(That's the best description I can give you. It's on my profile, along with the jeans.) **The jeans were light washed, and distressed. They looked like they would fit comfortably on me, but I knew that they would be tight. I sighed and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, and poured milk and cereal in it. I sat at the island, and started wondering what would happen in LA. I don't know how that question came into my mind, but I was suddenly frightened of the answer. After all anything could happen. I was daydreaming about the best scenario ever. I would meet a guy that would sweep me off my feet, and I would fall madly in love. Like Love at first sight. I snorted. Yeah, right. _That's _going to happen. But as I kept daydreaming about silly little things, like him saying sweet little nothings, and caressing me, and holding me, and imaging our first date, but as that happened I could see things play out in my head. I could see his features. I could see bronze hair. So familiar bronze hair, and those _emerald green eyes. _How could I ever think those things up. But I saw his face flash in front of my face. Edward Mason. No! That had to be wrong. Why the hell would I daydream about Edward Mason? I started shaking when my cell phone started blazing.

_Cause for you that's what I'll do_

_I'll try a little more each day._

_I'll try either way I can. _

_I'll try.. For you that's what I'll do_

_I'll try even if it kills me_

_I'll try… _

_Can't you see_

_That for you that's what I'll do. _

Falling by Meghan Trainor rang throughout the kitchen. **(Okay so this song is really good. It's on you tube if you want to hear. Type in Meghan Trainor. It's really good. And I hope I don't really tick anybody off cause of this… Whatever.) **I grabbed my phone mechanically and answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"You sound like you just had a nightmare." Emmett's voice boomed through the phone.

"I'm pretty sure I did." I pursed my lips.

"Anyways…." He trailed off. Don't you love how he cares?

"What?" I asked drinking the rest of the milk and setting it in the sink.

"Well…."

"What?"

"The ticket's are wrong."

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah, they called, and said that you missed the flight. Cause you know I gave them my number, well, I said they didn't have a flight on the 4th, and they said that's what I did."

"You dork! You put it in for the fourth?!"

"Yes." He was laughing on the other end. How could he laugh??

"Ugh! Emmett, Alice is going to kill me. I can't believe you.. Did you tell Rose."

"What that hell?! DO you think I'm _that _stupid! She's come through the phone and whoop my ass. Then again, she'd be here, and we could-"

"Thank you Emmett." I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to know that stuff." I sighed. "What did they tell you."

"They said that the next available flight was tomorrow morning."

"Emmett!" I screeched.

"I didn't mean to, I swear. Please don't hit me."

I busted out laughing. "Emmett were talking over a phone."

"Oh… Yeah."

I sighed again, looking at the clock. Wow I slept in today. "Okay, we'll be there. I gotta go. I have class in a couple hours."

"Okay, bye… Love you sis."

"Love you too bro." I hung up and went into the shower. After washing my hair and washing up I got out and put on my outfit. Alice didn't leave shoes for me to wear. Huh. That's weird. Alice _always _made sure I had shoes. Oh, well. I went into my room, and put on a pair of simple light blue flats, that Alice insisted she bought for me. I went to my vanity and put on some cover up, blush, light pink eye shadow, and eyeliner. I never put on mascara because Alice said that they were naturally long. After that, I put on my nude colored lip gloss. I opened up my jewelry box that my mom, Renee, bought me a couple years ago. She kept saying she was sick of seeing my jewelry all over the counter. I pulled out my colorful bangles, and my key necklace. Emmett bought it for me, with much of my argument. It was a silver key, with diamonds surrounding the handle part of the key. In the center was a simple sapphire jewel. Non the less it was gorgeous, but I thought it was wayyy to much. With an empty sigh, I stood up and grabbed my bag, brushing through my hair once more, and headed out to my classes.

I was now sitting in class waiting for the teacher to come in when Angela, one of my friends, came threw the door. "Hey Bella." She smiled brightly at me and stopped dead when she saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look nice." She tried to sound nonchalantly. I never actually wore nice clothes to my classes. I would just usually wear a t-shirt and jeans, or sweats even.

"You're a dork." I laughed.

She giggled. "Really. You look really nice. What's the occasion, though?"

"I have to go on shopping trip to get bathing suits."

"Oh, great… Wait we live in Seattle."

"I know. I'm going to California tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't you tell me!" She cried out.

"Because I found out this morning.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The teacher walked into the room. "Hold on." I got up and quickly explained to my teacher. She just smiled.

"That's alright. You can get your homework and everything online."

"Thanks." I forced a smile, and sat back down. When I did she began with the dreadful lesson and it sluggishly passed. As I was sitting there taking notes I noticed that guys were looking at me. A few winked when I caught their gazes. Others just gave the stupid one nod thing. Seriously whoever invented that should be shot. When she dismissed us I ran out of class, and to the Porsche. Alice got a 911 turbo Porsche when she went into a 'rebellious' faze. All she did was buy a different shade of lipstick. Her parents wanted to give her an intervention. Seriously? Get real.

I opened the back door, throwing my bag in, and sliding in. "Ugh!" I cried. Alice looked back, quite pleased.

"I do like the outfit. I'm proud of you."

"Yes. Because I can't dress myself at age 19." I rolled my eyes and Alice zoomed away. "Oh! Shit!" I cried.

"What?" Rosalie looked back, but Alice didn't slow down.

"Emmett the douche-"

"Hey!" Rose Protested. "That's my fiancee."

"Yeah. And you haven't seen him in 3 months."

"Not true! I saw him via Web cam." She stuck out her tongue.

"Anyhoo." I rolled my eyes. "Wehaveonemoreday." I whispered in a rush.

"I did not get any of that." Alice said calmly.

I took a deep breathe. "Um… You may want to pull the car over."

"Bella." Alice said rationally. "We are in the middle of downtown… Look there's a red light." She stopped and looked at me through the rear view mirror.

I grimaced. "We have one more day to pack."

"What?!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, calm down." Rosalie quickly turned on rainforest noises. "Deep breathes." Alice took a few then went forward as the light went green.

"Okay… What the hell happened?" She asked, her teeth clenched.

"He called me today and said that they called him, and said that he missed his flight."

"Okay, so when do we go exactly?"

"Well, the plane leaves tomorrow morning, so we have to get everything we need right now."

"How are we supposed to do that. I need time to plan!" Alice started hyperventilating. It's a good thing that the light was still green, because she wouldn't have noticed, and drive right through the intersection.

"Calm down. I made a list in class today, of everything we didn't get." I ruffled threw my bag, and handed Rose my Dior notebook.

"Okay…" Rose read off the list, as Alice parked. Alice turned around to face us. "Ladies, we have a _lot_ of shopping to do."

I giggled, took my notebook back, and got out. "Let's go shopping." We linked arms, and headed into the mall.

A few hours later we came back out with everything we need, like heat appropriate pajamas, and dresses. Alice insisted that we all buy dresses that we wear to the airport, so we look cute getting off. I protested on it, but like always, Alice won. We eventually got back to the loft, and sank down on the couch, as the bell boys set them down in front of them. "Thank you boys." Rosalie flashed them a smile. "Your tip is on the bar. You should have $15 each."

"You should give them more. I mean, they had to carry _Alice's_ stuff. Do you not know how much she buys?"

"Bella, dear…" She put a hand on my shoulder, and glanced back over at Alice. "She's so naïve." She whispered. "Forgive her." She smiled at me. "I have more clothes then you two _combined._"

"Yes. But you don't like to throw things away. Alice does. _All the time_." I glared over at her. I then got up and walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I want a cup of coffee. It's going to be a long night." Alice sighed rather melodramatically. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Three coffee coming up." I grabbed the land line phone, and called the closest Starbucks.

"Mocha." Alice smiled, going through the bags.

"Vanilla bean latte." Rose chimed in. I told the person on the other line what we wanted along with a java chip mocha.

"They'll be here soon." I walked over to them. "Let's get started." I went into each of our rooms and grabbed the suitcases that Alice bought the day before. A while later Alice got most of it done, and we were almost done with our drinks.

"Okay…" I sighed leaning into the couch. "Are we good?"

"Oh, yes!" Alice squealed. "We're going to see Edward Mason!" The two ding-a-lings jumped up and started happy dancing. "I'm happy dancing." She stopped. "Rose is happy dancing… Why aren't you happy dancing?!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Maybe because I'm going to see a guy I hate in concert."

"You don't even know him." Rosalie said.

"Do you?" I shot back. Then sighed. "Listen guys, I just don't like him. I hate people who are so fake." I gave a dramatic shiver, and went to my room. "I would go to bed, if I were you two! We have to get up bright and early." With that I shut my door, changed into sweats and a tee and collapsed on my bed.

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She cried. "We have to catch the rays!!! Hurry the hell up!!!"

I groaned and sat up. "Alice, I'm up. I've been up since you said 'wake up!' the first time." I rolled my eyes and got up. "What now?" I asked.

"Here." She handed me the dress. It was a Tixxi 'Emma' stretch sateen dress . It had a sweetheart neckline, and a empire waist. It was in white turquoise and Kiwi **(So it doesn't sound that cute to me, but it really is! Again the clothes including the dresses are on my profile.)** "Go take a shower! Rose already took one, so I need one too." I did as I was told, and quickly got in, and out. I slipped into my dress, and put on the flip flops that Alice set out for me.

"You can do your own make up. It'll be fine for now." As if I couldn't do my own. I put on nude color lip gloss and was done with it. I was just going on a place. Who needed that much make up? I begged to differ, as I saw Rosalie walk out into the living room where I was waiting. She was wearing a jasmine colored Ali Ro pleated silk linen strapless dress. It looked really good on her. And her almost purple eyes stood out. She had a lot of make up on. Which I didn't understand why, if she already had a man. But she had on cover up on her already perfect complexion. She wore eye shadow that matched her dress, and eyeliner. She also had some fire red lipstick. Alice was right behind her, with a yellow pleated Eliza J Printed Floral Dress with an empire waist. She too had the same make up like Rose just a different color to match her dress.

"Ready?" Alice called down to the lobby, and within minutes at least 15 bell boys came in.

"Alice?" I asked slightly worried. They looked like they dreaded their job. "What did you say to the man."

"Oh nothing." She shrugged. "Just that I knew the man who owned this place-"

"Which would be your dad." Rosalie clarified.

"Yes. And that if I don't get enough bellboys I'm going to send a complaint."

"Would you really?" I asked, locking the door behind me, looking pitifully at the men carrying all our luggage.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just like to scare the guys." When we finally got outside, I saw that there were two different cars. One car had our luggage, and the other was supposed to seat us.

"Alice." I whined.

"Don't Alice me! How do you expect us to fit into the car full of luggage?" She put her hands on her hips.

"If you didn't _pack _so much!"

She waved her hand dismissing the protest. "That's besides the point." And walked to the car. Sometimes I wondered if that girl took all that money to her head.

Rosalie came up to me. "Cheer up Bells. Think about it. You'll be on the plane soon, and you'll see your brother." Rose knew just the right things to cheer me up. I smiled at her and we walked to the car.

A couple of hours later we were landing the plane. **(I have no idea how long plane rides last. I've never been on one.)** I made it threw baggage claim, when I saw Emmett. "Emmett!" I screamed, running up to him. I jumped into one of his waiting arms, just as Rose jumped into the other. That's how it's always been. When we first see each other, we can't give him a hug unless the other is with. "I missed you bro!"

"I missed you, too, Bells. And you, my baby." He bent down and kissed her. I had to turn away at how special that moment was for them. I walked over to Alice.

"Need help?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Yes…" Then she gave a wicked smile. "Hold on." She turned around and put her hand to her forehead. "Oh!" She cried dramatically. "I have all this luggage, and I'm so petite, I can't possibly carry it by myself." As stupid and cheesy that was, it worked! Single guys came to her, like moths to a light. They helped her and Emmett eventually wandered over.

"Are you two done sucking each other's faces' yet?" I smiled at them. Their romance was so sweet, and pure. It was….

Well Perfect. What else?

"Hahaa." He hugged me tight. "Alice, how much did you pack?"

"Just enough for clothes for Rose to replace the ones that your rip." I started laughing at her comment. Emmett shot her a look, but didn't last long. He started laughing, and grabbed the rest of the luggage. We walked outside, and saw a limo.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You didn't think I was going to have my sister come all the way out here, and not ride in style."

"Every celebrity has limos." Rosalie commented opening the door.

"Yeah." I said, even though I could personally care less. When we got on, we started talking and laughing as the chauffeur drove us to our destination.

"Since when do you wear dresses?" Emmett finally commented on it.

"Since they started Bella Barbie." I rolled my eyes, but opened my compact mirror, fixing the barrettes my hair, that were placed on either side of my head.

"Yeah, says the girl that's fixing it up." Rosalie giggled.

"Hahaa." I said back since I didn't have a come back to retort with. We finally made it to the Hampton hotel, and Emmett got out before us. Rose stepped out after her with Alice in tail. I took a deep breathe, anticipating what I was going to see. Then I thought I was stupid. I mean, who was I going to see? It's not like Edward Mason stood on the other side, on one knee claiming love at first sight. Right. Get real. I took on foot out, and pulled myself through, standing straight. The chauffeur shut the door and drove off. Well, that's just nice. Not. I heard someone gasp as I stepped closer to the gang. I looked up to see a _very _pretty face.

**I have a question I want you all to answer!! Who do you think that was??? I want to know what you think. Love it hate it?? review Review Review!!! I want 5 more reviews before I post Edwards point of view. Also I want to add, I forgot to add this to the others: I don't any of the characters, I just own the drama!! **

**Erica Mea 8D**


	4. Chapter 3:Average

**Okay, so I have the chapter!!! Here you go people! Okay, so I need 5 more reviews before I put the next chapter in!! Edward here is a jerk. Just to warn you. Whala!**

**Edward's Point of View!! (EPOV)**

Average.

"I need my coffee!" I shouted to the people surrounding me. Every one was preparing me to leave. My body guard came around and handed it to me.

"Here you go."

"God!" I rolled my eyes. "Took you long enough." I took a sip, and sprayed it back out. I threw the cup of coffee against the wall. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"It was a coffee Mr. Mason." Macy came up timidly.

"That was crap!"

"It was black."

"Black? BLACK? _BLACK_? What the hell is wrong with you! I don't drink _black_."

"You did last week."

"That was last week. God! People, you need to pay attention! I use sugar, and cream! Get it right." She hurried off, and got my drink.

"That car's here sir." My body guard said.

I sighed. "I need my coffee!" I shouted. Macy came up and handed it to me. I took a sip. "That was better, Macy."

"It's Bridget, sir."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! Let's go people! I don't have all day." I walked out, and was immediately pounced by girls. I glanced at each of them. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ug-what a minute. I looked over at a blond with blond hair. **(guess who!)** "Get her number." I indicated to her.

"Right away." A guy's name, I can't simply remember stepped away and talked to her. When she looked up, I winked. I slid into my limo a few minutes later, after posing for a few pictures. "Her name.." The same guy started talking about her. I cut him off.

"Yeah, that's real great. Except I DON'T CARE!"

"But you asked for her number."

"Are you contradicting me?" I asked. "Stop the limo!" The limo jerked to a stop. "I said to stop it! Not throw me across this vapid space!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"As for you." I narrowed my eyes at the guy. "Get OUT! Your fired."

"Edward." D said. "This is the third guy you fired this week."

"Then have them stop contradicting me." I snapped. "Get me a new person. Have them at D's pad when we get there. If not, your fired!" They hurried to their phones, and started talking.

"Dude." Jasper said next to me. "Chill out."

"Chill out. Chill out? Go the hell." I spat. He hit me in the arm.

"Asshole." He mumbled. We drove until we were at D's apartment. I got out, and was mobbed by paparazzi and fans. I smiled, and kept walking. I walked into D's apartment.

"Man!" I leaned into the couch. "This shit is exhausting. "

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Man." D said. "You're totally different when your by yourself, with just us."

"Well, everyone expects me to be some dramatic asshole. Why not give the fans what they want. After all it's all about them." I laughed. "What do you have to drink?"

"I have a few beers."

"Great." I got up and walked into the kitchen. While I opened up the fridge door, I thought about my interview with 'Entertain U'. What a weird question to ask. _"Now, Edward, where do you want to meet your dream girl?" _I thought it was just a weird question to ask. Granted it was weird to be asked _When you looked in the mirror first thing this morning, what was the first thing you thought?_ I thought that was so weird. I laughed, and said _How gorgeous I am. _Then I said, to save myself, _How lucky I am to have fans like you guys. _Blah blah blah. That's boring stuff. I grabbed three beers, and shut it. Only to stay standing there looking at a photo.

"D!" I called.

"What, man." He sighed.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." I looked at the photo. She wasn't what I was expecting at all. They looked alike though, like siblings. Like twins, almost. She wasn't that pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She was…..average. Yeah, average. To be honest it bored me out of my mind.

D snorted. "Yeah, right, dude, that's my sister."

"Oh."

"Why, want to hook up with her?"

"Not my type." I wrinkled my nose.

"Whatever." He grabbed two beers, and walked out. I didn't know he had a sister. Then again, I didn't know a lot of things, about him.

**There you go! It's Edward's point of view!! I have questions though!!!**

**1. Who do you think D is?**

**2. Who's the sister?**

**Answer these with 5 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter!!! ILUG!!! (I love you guys) What do you guys think, though. Was that good?**


	5. Chapter 4:Life's twisted isn't it?

**Okay so I know I haven't been posting in a while, and I'm ubberly sorry. But I've been working on this chapter as much as I can, without failing any of my classes, right now. But here you go!**

**Previously_…_**

Emmett got out before us. Rose stepped out after her with Alice in tail. I took a deep breathe, anticipating what I was going to see. Then I thought I was stupid. I mean, who was I going to see? It's not like Edward Mason stood on the other side, on one knee claiming love at first sight. Right. Get real. I took on foot out, and pulled myself through, standing straight. The chauffeur shut the door and drove off. Well, that's just nice. Not. I heard someone gasp as I stepped closer to the gang. I looked up to see a very pretty face. 

**Life's twisted, isn't it?**

I looked at him shocked. Who was he? He had black hair, and he was pale. His eyes enticed me the most. They were almost black, but they had specks of dark red. I walked over slowly. He smirked, when he noticed that I was looking at him.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" I asked.

"Bella." I blushed.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." HE took my hand, and kissed the back of it gently. I blushed even more.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's Alec. He works with me."

"Yeah, with that prick of a-"

"Alec!" Emmett snapped. I glanced at him.

"Are we going to go to our room, or what?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face. It wasn't the smile that showed she was happy to be here, it was a smile that she knew something I didn't.

"Rose..?" I asked.

"What? Bells, it's nothing, c'mon." She dragged me to the counter, and we checked in. At first the women looked confused.

"But, Ms. Swan, you already-" Emmett cut her off, by leaning over and whispering in her ear. She nodded, and gave me a polite smile that said _watch what you do, or so help me god. _Jeez I'm not 12. I grabbed my key and bent to grab my luggage, when Alec grabbed it.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Sure." He flashed me a Colgate commercial smile.

Alice didn't miss any of it. She walked over to me and I giggled. "You should ask him if he wants to go to the beach with us later tonight."

I flushed. "No thank you."

"Yes please." She retorted. "Hey, Alec!" She called, running up to him.

"Alice!" I objected.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Emmett came up beside me. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want him going to the beach with us!" I groaned.

"So?"

"Emmett, think about it. Alice bought the bathing suits."

"And….Oh!" His face turned from confused to slightly angry. "I don't want him there either."

I laughed. "Of course you don't."

Alice came skipping back. "He said he'll come."

"No." Emmett snapped.

"Oh, come on, Em! It won't be that bad." Alice whined.

"Alice, I don't trust guys like Alec, with girls in bathing suits you picked out."

Alice rolled her eyes. "She can wear the tankini." She said after a glaring with Emmett. I stood there shocked for a second. Alice? Being defeated? Not possible. There had to be a catch. I walked up to Alice, as the elevators opened.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing.." She sang. I averted my gaze, because I was nervous. I locked eyes with Alec. He winked, I blushed, and looked away. The elevator dinged, and we got out. I was going to look at the directions on the wall, but Emmett turned to the right, knowing were to go, already. How, though? I shrugged it off, and followed him. He took the key from me and opened it up. When the door swung open, hitting the wall with a light thud, I gasped, stepping inside. When you walked in the room the was a little round table against the window. There was a couch against the window along the same wall as the table, with two chairs facing it, and a dark wood coffee table in between them. On the wall there was a plasma TV. There was a bar by the wall closest to the door. In between the sitting area and the bar there were two sets of French door. I opened one and saw a king size bed that had a simple crème colored sheets with two bedside tables with lamps. There was a simple white door that I assumed was the bathroom. And another that was probably the closet. I opened the other set of French doors to see the same thing, but something was off. I looked at the door that led into the closet. I heard Alice and Rose giggled. I looked at Emmett and he busted out laughing. "Emmett Dale McCarthy Swan! What the hell is so funny?"

"Just open the door." He rolled his eyes. I glared at him for a moment, then walked cautiously to the door, and opened it up. I then let out a joyous scream.

"Demitri!" I cried. He stepped out and hugged me, twirling me around for a second. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow. "I can't visit my favorite sister?"

I giggled. "I'm your only sister."

"_Half_." He corrected. Which is true. He is related to me because he is my mothers son, but Phil, my mom's husband, is his father. My mom and dad split after they had me. A couple months later my mom met Phil, and 6 months after that, she was pregnant with Demitri.

"Whatever! Seriously what are you doing here?" I was bouncing up and down, like Alice did when she was excited.

"I had to help Emmett for a while, then he told me you were staying, so I decided to stay."

"Where?" I asked, just barely after he finished his sentence.

"I'm staying with Emmett." I pouted. "C'mon, sis. I'll see you everyday." I smiled, and hugged him again. He was one of the best brothers ever! You know, besides Emmett. Alec set my stuff down on the bed, and I realized that they were all here. I blushed furiously.

"Oh, Bella Stella's blushing." Emmett chuckled. I looked at him shocked.

"You still remember?"

"Of course." He foreign shock and hurt. We lapsed into conversation until Alice jumped up and down.

"C'mon!" She cried. "We have to get ready to go to the pool!"

"No!" I objected.

"Why not?" Demitri volunteered. "I think you need a little sun."

"You know I don't tan, I burn."

"Whatever." Rosalie took the guys out of the room. "We are still going to go to the pool. It's beautiful." I finally obliged, and we quickly changed. I pulled on simple red bottoms, and a white with red polka dots tankini top that had a key hole. Alice tied the drawstrings for me. I then slipped on my cover up. It was a simple white and red striped sleeveless dress, with a drawstring torso. Alice had on skirt bottoms, with sequins in three rows. Her bikini top had sequins that went up in a pyramid. Her cover up was a white empire waist sleeveless dress with a tie to hold it in place. Rosalie ended up in a skirted plaid bottom, and a plaid thick strapped top, with a key hole. Her cover up was a one shoulder plaid dress with a rose at the top. **(The suits are and cover ups are on profile)**

We walked out, and headed down to the pool, since we told the guys earlier that we'd meet them there. I grabbed a lounger and took off my cover up. As I sat down, I noticed that some of the guys that were walking past were looking at me. I scoffed, and slid on my sunglasses. "Pervs."

"Bella!" Alice objected on one side of me. "They're just checking you out! I think it would be a good thing. You should really start dating again."

I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen. All guys are down right assholes."

"That's only because of-"

"Thank you Rose." I hissed. I didn't want to talk about it. The guy was a plain old jackass.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. I groaned. He didn't have to always act like a big brother. "If I see you checking my sister one more time, your getting your head dunked into the portable!" The guy , I realized had blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. A heartbreak kid. He looked terrified then scurried off. I sighed. Oh well.

Rosalie laughed. "That's disgusting!"

"So you laugh." I didn't quiet understand her.

"Well, yeah." Alice sided with her. "It's kind of funny. To see a guy get dunked into the port-a-potty."

I gagged. "I don't even want to think about it." The sun disappeared. "Em, your in my sun."

"Oooh. Whatever." He didn't move.

"Emmett if you don't move, I swear to god, your wedding will be a disaster."

"Like what?" He still didn't move.

"Like your head going face first into the cake, your pants just happening to fall down during yours and Rose's first dance."

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Don't underestimate her." Alice advised.

"I know my sister, Ali."

"I guess she didn't tell you that when Alice didn't give Bella her laptop for two whole days, Bella flushed Alice's lip glosses down the toilet." With that the sun reappeared.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled, smiling. I felt the seat give a little at the end of the lounge chair. I lifted my glasses and saw Alec. "Hi."

"Hey." He smirked.

"Oh!" Alice said like she just remembered. "Are you going to meet us at Club Twilight on Friday night?"

"How do you know it's Friday?" I questioned. He never said it on 'Entertain U'.

"Magazine. Duh." She said it like it was the most obvious think in the world. She tossed me the paper, and I caught it swiftly.

"Wow, your actually learning to be coordinated." Demitri teased.

"Hahaa, so not funny." I opened up the magazine, and leafed threw it, as we talked. On one of the pages it read, _"Is Edward Mason, a phony?"_ I laughed.

"What?" Rosalie leaned toward me.

"It says is Edward Mason a phony." I shook my head. "Classic."

"He isn't." Alice and Rose said.

"He is." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know him." Alice tried to get me.

"Yeah, last time I checked, you didn't have his number in your contacts either."

"How is he a phony?" Demitri asked. "He doesn't seemed like that bad of a guy." He shared a glance with Emmett, then Alec.

"Am I missing something?" Rosalie voiced for us three girls.

"Nothing." Emmett smirked.

"It's something." Rosalie pouted.

"It's nothing babe." He leaned over her on the lounger and they started some hot and heavy make out session. I gagged.

"Ew!" I threw the magazine at them, making it land right were their lips connected. "You guys need to get a room!" Emmett pulled away to glare at me. I took my glasses off and stared wide eyed. I knew that glare. I jerked out of my seat as Emmett lunged for me. He recovered and ran towards me. I shrieked and ran away. I heard the group start laughing. I made it a pretty long distance before I stumbled, and Emmett caught up with me. He picked me up bridal style, and ran towards the water.

"No!" I screamed. "Put me down! Em! Put me down!" I shouted over and over again. But it was too late, he had already thrown me into the cool water. I screamed as the water came closer, and swallowed some of it as I landed in it with a 'splash!'. I stood up, since it wasn't actually that deep and pulled my hair out of my face. I looked at Emmett like I wanted kill him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He sang, like he was a perfect angel. I laughed at him, and walked out.

"You, my dear brother, are so going to pay."

"You have no idea." He mumbled. I didn't think I was supposed to hear him, so I just ignored the comment. I walked over to my lounge, and sat down, wringing out my hair. When I was done, I pulled it into a loose ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Are you seriously going to let your hair tangle like that?" Alice practically yelled.

"You'll brush it anyways." I mumbled.

"But, Bella, it's not the point!" Alice whined. "It'll take longer to do!"

"Scoot forward." Rosalie stood up. I slid forward closer to Alec. I blushed and looked down, as he winked at me. Rose bent one leg and let it fold underneath her, and sat down. She grabbed the brush, and yanked out my ponytail.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked innocently. I glared for a second, before turning around. Rosalie started on my hair as Alice started talking.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" She cried. "I'm going to see Edward Mason!" She said for the twelfth time.

I groaned. "Alice get over it! It's not going to happen!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just excited. Think about it." She splayed her hands out, her eyes widened in excitement, trying to be dramatic. "If I meet Edward. Then I can meet Jasper!" She let out a melodramatic sigh. I didn't miss the look the guys shared. But I decided to ignore it. Rosalie finished, and we talked for a long time.

All of a sudden, Alice jumped up. "We have to go!" She slipped on her cover up, and grabbed her bag.

I sighed, and did the same, waiting for Rose. "Bye!" Rosalie called.

"Meet us in the lobby at 7:30!" Alice called.

I stopped. "Alec!" I called, as he turned to leave, but as soon as he heard my name, he turned around. "You never said you were going to be at Club Twilight!"

"I wouldn't miss if for the world!" He smiled. Then we went up to our room.

"He is sooo cute!" Alice squealed.

"I _know_." I smiled.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" Rosalie agreed. We got changed, and they did my make up. Apparently, if your able to function without them for a day, it still doesn't give you the right to do your own make up.

"Guys, I did my own make up, yesterday!"

"Was it really only yesterday?" Alice asked, stupidly, in my opinion.

"Yes, Alice." I smiled, and they finished. I looked at the clock. "We have about a half hour." I reminded them.

"Hello," Rosalie said, like I was stupid. "We still have to do our make up." They pushed me off the chair, and started theirs. I was grumbling about doing it myself the whole time.

A half hour later, Rosalie started whining. "C'mon! I want to go!" I grabbed my purse, and we headed down.

"What ever happened to being fashionably late?" I questioned in the elevator.

"What ever happened to not seeing my man in 3 months?" Rosalie retorted. I sighed, and the elevator opened. We walked out, and saw the guys immediately.

"Let's go!" Demitri cried, like a kid impatient to go to the zoo. We laughed, and headed to his car. Demitri got an SUV a while ago, but he never really told me why. To me he never seemed like an SUV kind of guy.

"We are we going?" I asked, once we pulled out of the parking lot. Alec was sitting next to me, Alice, and Demitri were in the far back, and Emmett and Rose were in the front. I didn't understand why Emmett was driving, though, since it was Demitri's car.

"It's a surprise." Emmett smiled, showing his dimples, he's always had.

"Why are you driving, anyways?" I voiced. "It's Demitri's car."

"You ask a lot of questions." Alec commented, before Emmett could answer. I also didn't miss the look that fleeted their Alec's face.

"I'm just that kind of person." I shrugged.

"Oh, god!" Demitri groaned. "You should have heard her when she was younger! It's was absolutely _annoying_."

"I wasn't that bad, right Rose?" I looked at my friend that I've had since childhood.

She laughed. "You were." I blushed at her comment, and my brothers dove into embarrassing stories of me. By the time we got to the restaurant the everyone was in tears.

"Oh, Bella." Alec laughed, slinging his arm over my shoulder, as we walked in. I flushed. "You were quiet the child weren't you?" I decided to make that a rhetorical question.

Turns out Emmett took us to a Mexican Restaurant, which is good, since us girls _love_ spicy food. We ordered, and talked, and laughed. It was fun to have my family around me again. I've missed my brothers for so long. The last time I saw Demitri was 2 years ago, when Rosalie had a spazz attack since she hasn't seen Emmett is a really long time. That was when Demitri lived with Em. Dinner came and went, and we were all eventually heading back to the car. (Sorry, but I made dinner short cuz that's not the point of the chapter! 8D)

"That was so much fun!" Alec smiled hugely when we were in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"We totally have to do that again." Alice jumped up and down.

"We better get, Ali, back to the room, before she breaks something." I couldn't stop the glance at Alec.

"I'll come up and get your bags." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose, and they headed to the elevator. Rosalie was going to stay with Emmett since, they're getting married. I took a step to go towards the other set, not wanting to be with the couple, when Alec grabbed my hand.

"I had fun tonight, Bella." He smiled.

"So did I." I couldn't stop the smile, that formed on my lips.

"Thank you." Though I didn't know what I was 'thank you'd for. I noticed that his lips were coming closer. I decided to meet him half way, and placed my lips gently on his. A moment later, after savoring the moment, he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I bit my lip. "Definitely." He kissed my hand, and headed towards the exit.

"Bella!" Alice called, from the elevators. "Are you coming or what?" I walked quickly to the elevator, and as I made it in, I tripped.

"You are such a klutz." Demitri shook his head. I blushed. We made it up, and saw Rosalie and Emmett making out by the door.

"You guys could have the decency to at least make out in the hotel room." Alice commented breezily walked past. I on the other hand, went very pale, and just about gagged. I, mean, who wants to see my brother making out with my best friend? No one, that's who. They broke apart, and I saw that Rosalie was flushed. I rolled my eyes, and headed inside.

"Bye, Bella!" Rosalie called.

"Bye!" I went into my room, and changed into my pj's. When I opened the door, Alice was standing there with phone in hand.

"You have to call her, and tell her." Proving my suspicion that Alice did see. So we sat on the couch, and called Rose on speaker phone. I spent an hour talking to Rose about every little detail. Finally, I yawned and headed to my room.

"Bella, you know what this mean, right?" Alice asked, as we opened our doors at the same time.

"No, what?"

She smiled brilliantly. "Shopping!"

* * *

So all week we went shopping. It was so much fun! Not. It was absolutely dreadful. I mean, I'm used to the stores up home, because they all have the same things. But down here, they were _all new_. I seriously wanted to shoot myself in the foot. It was, "These jeans complement you." and "This dress shows your figure." and Rose commenting. "It actually looks like you have boobs." So I _had_ to get it, along with a bunch of other shorts, capris, tanks, camis, sundresses, skirts, and _shoes_. I now had an endless supply of shoes. I had gladiators, sandals, flip flops, wedges, heels, flats, and you can't forget the freaking stilettos. But, Lord know I can't walk in just about any of them. Notice that I didn't get any gym shoes. Alice wouldn't let me.

"C'mon!" Rosalie said, walking into our suit. We have her my key, since me and Alice wouldn't leave each other's sight. "Let's begin with Bella Barbie!" It was Friday, and we had to go to that stupid club to see Edward freaking Mason. Stupid.

I groaned. "Do we have to? Can't I just dress myself?"

"What would Alec say?" Alice said. Every chance we could get, this week, we would meet with the guys, and go out. I was always by Alec, and we were actually going somewhere. God, I hoped not.

"I don't really give a damn about what he thinks." I said truthfully, setting down my iced latte, and headed to my room.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be changing." Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I have to pee." I rolled my eyes. I did what I needed to and went into the shower. When I walked out of the luxurious bathroom, Alice was holding the dress up above the shoes.

"Stilettos." She finally said.

"Alice! I can _not_ walk in heels!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then handed me the dress. "Put it on." I complied, and slipped on my dress. It was a tight fitting taffeta cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, and spaghetti straps. Then on the bodice was a thin sparkling rhinestone detail. Alice appraised me for a second. "Isabella Swan, you look _hot_." Rosalie came in then, and stopped dead.

"When did we buy that?"

"Yesterday." Alice shrugged, and pushed me onto the desk chair. "Let the Barbie time begin." She smiled, and they dove in for my face.

A while later, we were all dressed. They curled my hair and put a bunch of bobby pins resting my hair to the right so that it rested on my shoulder, with a couple ringlets framing my face. Alice was in a strapless cocktail dress with a deep sweetheart neckline with sequins on the bust, and a floral accent on the empire waist. If you looked hard enough you could see the aqua and blue lace layers in between the purple ones. And the wire edge trim finishes the look. Alice straightened her disarray of hair, and slipped it out, pulling her bangs, to the side, almost covering her eye. Rosalie. I didn't even want to be in the same room as her. She had on a rich dark read halter dress with sparkling bead that detailed on the V-neckline. The bodice was shirred, and the skirt finishes with a four-point hankie hemline. Her hair was naturally curly, bit she took a curler to it, and it was slightly curlier now. She looked drop dead gorgeous. **(The pics are on profile!)**

"Let's go, guys." I said, snapping my phone shut, having just called Emmett that we were on our way down.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice jumped up and down, as we headed to the door.

A while later we were in Club Twilight, and Alec had dragged me dancing.

"Bella, I don't know why you keep saying that your bad! You're amazing!" His eyes were shining, when the strobe lights hit them.

I flushed. "I'm gonna get a drink!" I yelled over the thumping beat. He just nodded, looking around at the girls that were suddenly over populating the club, tonight. But then again _Edward Mason_ was performing. I turned and walked away, just as people started screaming, replacing the music that had miraculously gone down. I turned around and saw him standing on stage, giving a crooked smile. Yes, even from back here, I could see. I just about dropped dead, right then. Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, it didn't help that he was wearing Armani, and yes, I still thought he was a phony. He was just really good at playing this game.

"Hey!" He said, making me further want to drop dead. His voice sounded like honey. Ohh, honey. I hated to admit it then, but I _loved _honey. How did his voice sound like that? "How are we all doing?" The girls went wild. "Great! I wanted to start with a song, that you all know."

__

Ultraviolet by Stiff Dylan's.

She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in the circle she's making  
I will always revolve  
And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall  
And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisble

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet  
That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

I almost gagged at his stupid lyrics. But something stopped me from doing that. When he looked up from his last chord, it looked as if he was looking at me. I know, I know, impossible. I mean, I'm in the back, by the bar, in the dark, and he's in the light. How is he supposed to see me? I have no idea. No clue. Absolutely none. But instead of gagging, I walked over to the bar, that was full of guys that had chance of hooking up tonight. One of them took a look at me from the dim lights of the bar, and got up to let me have the seat. I grimaced. "Thanks." Though I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked, slinging the towel that was in his hands over his right shoulder.

"Just a water." I said. He gave me a look for a second, but fulfilled my order.

"Okay, this next song, is new, and is off my new album." Edward shouted into the mic. I groaned and rested my head on my arm.

__

Starstruck by Sterling Knight

Oh Oh yeah, (X3)  
Oh Oh

Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall, Yeah.  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will need the applause  
Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar

Wanna be you, When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck! Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck! Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah. Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck! Oh yeah

Climbing life, lookin' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousine Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP,  
Hanging out with celebrities Yeah

And all the pretty girls,  
They wanna date ya  
Trying to make you holler. Holler

Wanna be you, When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck! Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck! Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars, Hollywood blvd  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah Starstruck!  
Prepare to get. Starstruck!  
Oh right

Oh Oh Yeah  
Oh Oh Starstruck  
Oh Oh Yeah  
Oh Oh Yeah

As soon as you move  
They gonna talk about it.  
In the pic or the news  
They gonna talk about it.  
'Cause your on the A-list  
You better believe it,(X2)  
Yeah

Whatever you do (Whatever you do)  
Doesn't matter if is true  
'Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop ya (X2)

Starstruck! Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck! Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars, Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah (X2)

Starstruck! Prepare to get.  
Starstruck! Oh yeah!

I groaned in disgust.

"Got, something wrong with him?" The bartender asked.

"You have no idea." I grumbled. He chuckled and filled orders. Soon, but not soon enough Edward finally stopped.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked. I waved my hand, and lifted my head slightly.

"No, go ahead." I sat up straight, and looked at him. He was wearing a Hugo Boss sweatshirt with the hood. The bartender walked up, and placed a drink in front of him.

"Can I ask you a question?" The guy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You just did."

He chuckled. "Right. Why are you sitting here, and not dancing?"

"Why are you wearing a Hugo Boss sweatshirt, in a hot club?" I argued.

He sighed. "I can't answer that."

"Whatever." I was so sick of that answer. _I can't answer that_. It's not heard. All you have to do is open your mouth and say what's on your mind. It's simple.

"Will you at least answer mine?"

"I hate Edward Mason. I can't stand him, and now you have the answer, are we done here?" I glared at him. When the strobe lights flashed past us, I saw a flash of green eyes.

"No! I didn't mean to do anything." Suddenly someone came up behind him.

"We have company." A voice said. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

He groaned. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist, sending an electric shock through my body, from the balls of my feet, to the curled ends of my hair.

"Hey let go!" I shouted. A few people around us looked in alarm.

"Just listen to him." The voice said.

"There he is!" A few people yelled. I looked back and saw big men, with big cameras. I was yanked out of my seat, and towards the back door.

"Let go!" I yelled over and over again. The man with his grip on me, clamped his hand over my mouth.

"SHUT UP!" He hissed. I but his fingers.

"Your prick! Let me go!" Then, he let go, and I was relieved. Well, for that half a second. Because then, the man that was behind him, saying there was company, picked my up, and threw me over his shoulders.

"If you even _think_ about farting. I will kill you!" He just laughed, reminding me of thunder, and it put me in shock. _who was that?_ I heard the click of a door, and I was thrown into a seat.

"What the hell!" I screeched. "Let me out!" I was about to open the door, when it locked, and we drove off. I screamed over and over again, until a hand reached out and slapped me. "What the hell was that for?"

"So you would shut up." The man behind me said. I saw a piece of hair stick out under the hood. I looked at him uneasily. It looked bronze to me.

"Could you… Could you turn the light on for a second?"

"That's not the best idea." A man from the passenger seat said.

"If you don't turn the light on, I will tell the police that you kidnapped me." The man beside me snorted.

"Just turn the light on." They turned on the back light, and I immediately saw green. I gasped, and moved my hands to the hood. As I gently slid it down, his hands grazed my arm. When the hood dropped, my jaw dropped.

"Edward Mason."

"Surprise." He said in a not so, happy surprise birthday sort of way.

"Edward Mason." I said again. "Oh, my freaking god!" I did not sound pleased. He reached out to touch me, but I had a spasm and started kicking him. "Don't touch me! Don't even think about touching me!"

"Would you stop, women!" He yelled. I pulled away from him. "God! Your freaking psycho!"

"Hey! Watch what you say!"

"Sorry, man."

"Let me the hell out! I will call my friends, and they know how to kick some serious ass!" The two in the front froze, then the light by the drivers side came on, and I looked in the rearview mirror.

"Bells, you need to calm down." Emmett's eyes looked into mine. Alec's eyes looked back at me, with a sad small smile. The last thing I remember was letting out a ear splitting scream…

**And there's the chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed! I got more than 10, so now I'm hoping to get 15 or more before I post my next one. Thanks again guys. And if you guys do review, do you guys have any song suggestions for what's happened so far, or what you think is going to happen? That would be totally amazing. Luv yas lots! Thanks**

**~Erica Mea8D~**


	6. Chptr 5:Do you know how much I hate you?

**I am ubberly sorry, that I waited so long to update! I completely and utterly suck. I was writing another story, and I had physical therapy, and all that blah blah story. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

**WARNING!!!!!!!! LISTEN TO THIS WARNING! I SWEAR IN HERE. BELLA IS A VERY COLORFUL SPEAKER! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE 'F' BOMB DO NOT CONTINUE! **

**I probably should have warned you before the story started. Oh, well. You guys will probably read this chapter anyways.**

**Do you know how much I hate you?**

I groaned and sat up. Where the hell was I? I looked around, and saw the junk that is usually in Emmett's guest room. Emmett… I groaned again, and got up. Where the hell was he? I made my way down the hall into the living room.

"Hey, sis!" Emmett said, sipping a beer, sitting next to Stupid Edward freaking Mason.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

He looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Your own damn sister!" I shouted again.

He sighed. "There's a really good reason."

"Tell me the reason, Emmett, tell me the damn reason, because I honestly don't see a reason." I crossed my arms over my chest. Edward chuckled. "And why the hell are you here? Why aren't you in a freaking limo somewhere acting like a complete asshole?"

"I am not an asshole!" I objected, glaring at me.

I looked into the emerald green eyes. "The way you said that, and the fact that you got pissed, begs to differ. You are an asshole, and you hate that I actually admitted it."

He groaned. "Man why is she here again?"

I let out an angry noise. "See that's my point! In case you haven't noticed, he's _my_ brother, therefore I have much more right to be here than you."

He snorted. I was about to go off on him again, but Demitri walked in. "Man, leave her the hell alone. She's my sister. If you don't like it, you can leave." Edward stared at him shocked.

I cocked my head to the side, and grinned. "Hm. Edward Mason doesn't like it when he's told what to do."

He glared at me. "Shut the-"

"Hey!" Emmett and Demitri yelled. "What the hell did I just say, man?" Demitri sighed, and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you _lied_! You had me believing something completely different, and you were working for this wash up, no good, tone-deaf-"

"Knock it off, Bella." Emmett looked like he was highly annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Kiss my ass."

"Bella!" Demitri exclaimed.

"What, you guys expect me to be happy that you lied? You expect me to act like nothing happened? You really expect me to act like I didn't care I was dragged out of a club, pushed into your car, then to find out my two brothers, and my boyfriend were working for a guy that wanted to push in front of a moving bus? Yeah, not happening." I shook my head in disgust.

" Could you at least try to act nice around him?"

"How about no? I'm not going to act like I like the guy. I'm not going to act like I'm going to faint once I see him. Because the one thing I would do, is puke, because I honestly, never thought I would see him, _ever_. And thanks to you two nimrods, I have to."

"God, Bella-"

"Don't 'God, Bella' me!" I screamed. "I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to be lied to. I never lied to you, Emmett, or to you Demitri. Is this the shit, I get for being the best sister I can try to be? Seriously?" I took a deep breath. "How do you think Rosalie would feel?" I hissed.

"Don't tell-"

"You expect me not to tell her? God, if you do, then you are extremely stupid. She's my _best friend_, and your _fiancee. _Did you forget that Emmett? You lied to her? How do you think she'll handle that? I'm thinking not well." I saw Edward shake his head in disgust. "Why can't you just go drop dead somewhere?"

"Because unlike you, I'm welcome here."

"Shut up!" Emmett boomed. "You two just shut up for two seconds." He pressed his phone to his ear. I glared at him, and went looking for my purse.

"It's in the guest room." Alec came in sheepishly.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't even bother to say thank you, and stalked to the corner room, and found it sitting on the side bed table. I ruffled through it until I found my phone. 27 missed calls, and 32 texts. Wow, my friends were awfully neurotic. I went through each voicemail, listening as each one got more and more panicky. I shook my head. If only they knew…. God! If they knew, they wouldn't act normal. They would flip out, and turn into people I don't even know. Maybe that's why Em didn't tell… _No_. I snapped to myself. I wasn't going to feel bad for the man that lied, and was supposed to by my brother.

"…Call me. And babe, I love you." Emmett glanced at me, and shut the phone. "She won't answer the phone."

"What a concept." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, and you guys told me she was sweet, like a little angel, but all I see is the devils little princess." Edward smirked.

"Is that the best come back, you have?" I snapped.

"Feisty one. But your still no angel."

"Never said I was." I scoffed.

"Is that the best come back you have?" He mocked, giving me a side smirk.

"Really, sinking so low that you steal other peoples lines?"

"Sinking so low that you make your brothers disappointed in you?" That struck a nerve.

"Listen here you asshole."

"Knock it off!" Alec shouted looking at Edward. "God, Edward, she's _related._ Try to act civil with her." He gaped. I was about to feel please, but then I realized it was only because he wanted to be on my good side.

I sighed in frustration. "Just take me home." My hands went to my hair, to move the strands out of my eyes. They just covered my eyes again. I gave a quiet noise of frustration, and pulled my hair down, and then pulled it into a bun. I glanced up, and Edward was looking at me. "Can I help you?" I hissed. He looked at me, then looked away. I swore I saw pink on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes. No one was listening. "Can someone take me back to the hotel!" I said louder. They all turned their attention to me.

"Is the baby too scared to walk in LA by herself."

"Why don't you go fuck a tree." I hissed. He stared at me shocked.

"Bella could you stop with the snide comments?" Emmett gripped his phone.

"I will when you tell the truth! I guess that will never happen." I gave a humorless laugh. Demitri made an angry noise, similar to mine, and threw Edward something.

"Take her, I can't handle this."

"No!" He shouted.

I got the picture. "Like hell he's taking me home!" I shouted.

"No. Bella, no offense but your being a bitch-"

"Because I hate him. For him, I'm not going to bother being nice."

"You don't even know me!' He objected.

"I don't have to, to know that you're a lying phony." I smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it. Both of you get out." Emmett pointed to the door. "I can't handle you both. Bella I can deal with. Edward I can surprisingly deal with. But both of you in the same room going back and forth. That I can't deal with. Edward you can't come back, until she's at the hotel safe."

Edward snorted. "Yes, captain." And saluted. I went to grab my purse off the table, and looked in the mirror. I looked like crap, and the dress was infuriating. I went to the dresser, and went into the bottom of it. I had a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. I locked the door, and swiftly changed. Come to find out. They were short shorts, and, a snug fitting blood red short sleeved shirt. Simple, but I hated it. I gave up, and went into the living room, leaving the dress behind.

"What the hell do you have on?" Demitri asked.

"I have on an outfit, my dearest baby brother." I looked at him innocently, but knew that my eyes showed I was smug.

Edward chuckled. "Baby brother?"

"Is there an issue?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, it just seems like you're the youngest. You're the tiniest."

I snorted. "Because I'm a girl who lives with Rosalie."

"What do you mean?"

"The worst thing we can have when Rosalie's around is coffee. Every once in a while, we'll have fattening foods, and occasional ice cream for pity parties. Rose wants to fit into her dress, even though it's supposed to be the opposite way around, and why am I explaining to you?"

"I don't know, why are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you taking me back or not?"

He sighed, clearly agitated. My life is now complete. "Go."

My eyes widened. "But I'm just a girl. A damsel in distress. I can't possibly know where I'm going. I need a man like… Like you." I knew my eyes were shining with fake wonder. "Like a complete futile, pointless, disappointment of man. Oh, I forgot to mention asshole." I smiled, and walked to the front door. "As if."

"You think you can handle the world all by yourself with someone there to help you?" He asked following me, pulling his hood up, and ducked his head.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think. I _know_. I don't need a guy to lean on every time there's a bump in the road. Please. I'm not some stupid bimbo." I pushed down on the elevator.

"Shallow."

"I am not shallow!" I objected, stepping into the little compartment. Ugh, little. He stepped in, and leaned in the farthest corner from me, and stared into my eyes.

"Since your getting defensive, I beg to differ."

"I am _not_ defensive."

"No, not defensive, just an angry person!"

"I am not angry! I more like pissed off! I completely and utterly hate you, and now I have to sit in a stupid car with you until you hit the other end of town." I sighed.

"Maybe you should pick a hotel near your brother than."

"Maybe you should drop dead." I responded.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why are you still breathing?"

"Ugh! You know what? You aggravate me!"

"Oh, am I supposed to feel hurt, or am I not supposed to be jumping for joy?" I smiled. He just glared at me. The elevator beeped, and I realized that we were not on the main floor. "What the-" My voice cut off, as I saw the doors slid open, and the cars sparkle in the automatic lights. "Oh my god!" I whispered. Who the holy hell knew I would that they had an underground garage? 'Cause I sure didn't.

"Pick one." He smiled. Aww, he was trying to be nice. Gag me.

I looked around, and saw a beautiful crème colored 1973 Monti Carlo. I walked over to it, and touched it gingerly. "It's beautiful."

"You weren't supposed to see it." He said coming up.

"And why not?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He explained.

"Oh." I let it drop. He came over and opened the passenger side door.

"Come on." He encouraged me.

I turned on my heel, and walked over to the nearest car, which just happened to be a silver Volvo. I opened the passenger door, and stepped in. I looked back, to see Edward slam the door shut with much unneeded force.

"I seriously don't get it." he grumbled. "What's the point of that? There was no reason for it." He grabbed the car keys off a hook, and got in. He looked at me, and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Is there an issue?" I snapped.

"Yes. I have an issue, with you in my damn car."

"Oh, so this is yours?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't you dare even try to mess it up. If you do, I tell Emmett."

I rolled my eyes, but that was exactly what I was going to do. "God, your such a tattle tale."

He narrowed his eyes, and slipped out into the busy road. My phone buzzed. "Who's that?" He asked referring to the phone. I had a different song for Rosalie. It was me singing Stand, by Rascal Flatts.

"It's me." I snapped and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you at?!" She screamed.

"Tell her were you're at and I will seriously crash this car." He threatened.

"1. Shut the hell up. 2. Your not stupid enough to do that because my brothers will kill you, and 3. I'm not going to tell her."

"Tell me what? Bella, were are you?"

"I'm on the way back to the hotel."

I heard Alice speak. "Rose, it's Em."

"Here, talk to Alice."

"Bella, where did you go?"

"No where."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She shouted.

"Damn, I know where you get that bitchiness from."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up? Stop, it's a damn red light? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." He said innocently. "Yes, considering the fact that you almost caused us to get into a crash, and you could have killed me. See! Look at that big car. It would have killed me!"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Like I said before, drop dead."

"Who are you talking to?" Alice asked.

"Some stupid guy, that Emmett had me drive back to the hotel."

"I'm not stupid."

"No, your just retarded."

"Guh!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Were are you at specifically?"

"Like, maybe down the road. I don't know."

"We'll be there in like 10 minutes maybe."

"He says 1 minutes, but I don't believe it."

"If a random stranger said that to you, would you believe him?" He asked.

"If it wasn't you, then yes."

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"What the hell?" Me and Alice asked that the same time.

"Bella, I'll call you back." And she hung up. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

"I'm freaking screwed."

"In the head yes."

"Shut up! My best friend is pissed at my brother, she's probably in hysterics right now, my other best friend, has no idea what's going on, my brothers lied, my boyfriend lied to me, and now I'm sitting in a car with a complete dumbass!"

"I am not."

"No your just a selfish bastard."

"How?"

"Because when someone has a breakdown, the other person tries to comfort them. You just get hurt when I call you a dumbass."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No your not." I hissed. He didn't speak the rest of the way. When he pulled into the hotel, there were very big men, with very big camera's standing around.

"Shit!" He cried, his hands slamming into the wheel.

"What?"

"Paparazzi'."

"And?"

"Just…-" He unbuckled, and leaned towards the back seat. The lifted the right seat-how cool is that?-and pulled out a blanket. "Get into the back, and put this over you." I groaned.

"Why?"

"Just do it, damnit!" He shouted. I crawled into the back, and he dropped the blanket over me. "Don't move until I tell you to, even when I get out."

"What?" What the hell was he going to do?

"Just stay down." The door opened, and he got out. I sighed. This is horrible. Just completely and utterly horrible. A few minutes later-that seemed like forever-the door opened quickly, and I jerked as he sped past.

"What the hell?" I cried. I was about to get up, when a hand pressed onto my back.

"Stay down!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to see you!"

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Because…" He groaned. "Just listen to me." I huffed. He made a turn, then jerked to a stop.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"You can get up." I sat up, and looked around. We were in a back alley. "What the hell are we doing here?"

He turned around and faced me. "We have to sneak into the hotel."

"Why?" Then I realized something. "We? As in you too."

"Yes."

I groaned, and leaned into the back seat. "Why do you have to come with me?"

"Because I can't go back."

"Why not!" I yelled.

"Because then they're going to assume something, and hunt you down like prey!" His eyes flashed, and I knew I was pushing his buttons. Good. The asshole needed his buttons pushed.

"Fine." I snapped and got out. I walked towards the closest back door. He was right behind me. I honestly wouldn't know, because he didn't make a sound, but I could feel his presence. I hated the feeling. I pulled on the door. Locked. "Please tell me you have a key."

"Darn." He said, as he unlocked it. "I didn't."

"Okay smartass." I looked around. We were on the staircase.

"Run." He said.

"What why?" Suddenly I heard the door click. He pushed me, and I ran. "Who is that?" I asked.

"Paparazzi." He said again.

"How do you know?" I hissed, and I ran up the stairs as fast I could.

"Because I just do. I've been doing this kind of thing since I first started."

"Running into girls hotel rooms is what you've been doing?"

"No. Running from the damn paparazzi."

"Here." I handed him my room key. "Run in. I'm stopping on this floor. They won't know."

"Bella." he said, still not slowing down.

"Just go." I hissed. I stopped and flew the door open, and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Hey! One went this way." Someone called. The door opened, and I fought to keep my breathing controlled. It wasn't labored from the running, but from the fact that someone is decided to stalk me. I fought the urge to not turn around. "Hey!" He cried. Camera's flashed and I turned around, looking confused.

"Who are you?"

"Nick Hassling. I'm from 'Entertain U'." I nodded for him to continue. "Have you seen Edward Mason here?"

God, I better be a good actress. My eyes widened, and shock. A veneer. "Edward Mason is in the building." I squealed. He looked at me like I was on crack. Oh, yes, this was working.

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

I shook my head. "No. But I'll definitely be on the look out, now!" I gave him a huge smile.

"Great. Here's my card." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I turned again. I walked to the elevator, and headed up to the floor of my room. When I stepped off, the big men with big camera's I saw earlier were turning to face me. Then the camera's fell and they looked disappointed.

"Who are you?" Someone asked as I walked slowly towards the door.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you standing in front of my door?" I asked.

"Edward Mason walked through this door."

"As cool as that would be. I don't know him. I mean, like, he's the hottest guy on the planet, that's famous, and I'm from Seattle. My boyfriends here though."

"Does he happen to have copper like hair?"

I rolled my eyes, "No he has black."

"What's he wearing?" A man protested.

"He's wearing a grey Armani shirt. Can I go in now? He's waiting for me." They apologized and I walked in. I shut the door, and leaned against it, making sure it was locked. "Edward?" I whispered. The light flicked on, and he was sitting on the couch. "I swear, if Emmett thinks I'm a bad actor, then I'm going to shoot him."

"Why?"

"Because I lied twice, to save your ass." I hissed.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked. I touched my pockets.

"Shit! I left it in the car."

He sighed. "So did I." He reached for the hotel phone, but it started ringing. "Hello?" Then he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabella, you have a call. Would you like to direct me to you?"

"Yes. Thank you." There was a click.

"Oh, good!" I heard Alice cry out. "You're there. I'm on my way. Rosalie is here, and we're on our way up."

"Okay, great." I hung up, and turned to Edward. "You have to hide."

"Why?"

"Alice and Rose are coming up. Rose is a mess, and Alice is pretty much a stalker when it comes to you."

"Really?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, asshole, now hide." I hissed. I pushed towards my room. I wouldn't mention the fact that it was because of Jasper Whitlock. He'll get over it.

"Where am I supposed to hide?"

"The closet. It's the perfect place for you."

He noticed my snide comment of his sexual orientation. "Not cool. But I can show I'm straight." He winked.

"If I wasn't mad at Em, I would tell him." I rolled my eyes, and he opened the closet door.

"What about D?" He asked.

"D?" Who's D?"

"Demitri… And I'm the dumbass."

"You are. Now hide." I shut the closet door, when the door opened.

"Bella?" Alice called. I walked out into the living room, and shut the bedroom door behind me. I took one look at Rose, and was shot with hurt.

"Rose, hun." I whispered.

"He lied to me. He said that he worked in the recording studio. But he works for Freaking STUPID EDWARD MASON!" She cried. Alice led her over to the couch. "I mean, I would have understood if he told me later when we were _dating_. But I was about to get married to him. You can't base marriage off of that." She whispered. I hugged her, causing her to start crying.

"For three years, he's lied. How could he do that?"

"I don't know. My brothers a bastard. Just like Edward."

"Bella?" Alice asked. I looked over at her. "Did you meet him?" I swallowed. "Because if you did, I hope you kicked his ass." I gaped at her. Did she..? When…?

"Did I hear you right?"

"No, brother, or fiancé does that. Over a freaking celebrity." She shook her head in disgust. I bit my lip.

"Rosie, you'll be okay." I whispered.

"How?" She demanded, suddenly mad. "How will I be okay? I'm supposed to marry the guy, and he lied. Then I find out it's a guy that I was obsessed with, then my best friend doesn't answer the phone."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I left it in my purse." Shit! That wasn't supposed to slip.

"Where's your purse?" Alice asked.

"Emmett's." I lied. She didn't notice. What the hell was up with that? I stood, and Alice took my place. "I need your phone." I said. Alice handed it over, not bother to interrogate. I went into my room, and opened the closet door. "Be quiet." I whispered. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?" Alec's voice rang through.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Bella? If you're going to call to cuss him out for Rosalie, then he probably doesn't want to hear it."

"I'm not. Edward's car is in the alley."

"And?" He asked.

I sighed. "You need to get it. Switch the cars. I don't know! Just move the damn thing."

"Damn, okay fine."

"And when you do, grab my purse out of the passenger side."

"Alright. I'll have someone send it up."

"Thanks." I hung up. Edward just looked at me.

"You shouldn't be mad at him." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because he didn't know."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. Then sat on the bed. Ugh, and I had to sleep there. "Alec was with Emmett. Emmett saw the paparazzi, and made Alec come with, because that was his only way there, and back. Alec knew nothing. We met back at Emmett's house."

"But you told you off." I whispered. I really didn't want to believe it.

"Because he likes you… A lot. I can tell. Just… Don't be mad at him okay?"

"Why not? I mean…" There wasn't anything to mad about really. If he didn't know, then it wasn't his fault. "What about the looks he gave Demitri, and Emmett."

He rolled his eyes. "He knew that D worked with celebrities. That's how Alec met D."

"Oh. But he didn't know Demitri worked for you?"

"No, not specifically. Just for a celebrity. And he thought you knew. He was so_ pissed off_ when Emmett told him that you didn't. Please.. Don't be mad at him." His eyes burned into mine.

I nodded helpless, struck by the fire in his eyes. "I won't." I whispered. He looked away, and I was finally able to breathe out the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Bella?" Alice called. Edward jumped off the bed, and the closet door clicked shut as the French doors opened. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just called… Alec. He's bringing my purse over."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"No! No, it's not like that…" I explained to her, while leading her out of the room.

"Oh… But Rosalie can't see him. She'll just hurt." She whispered.

I glanced at the couch, were Rose had finally went to sleep. "I know."

"I was going to bring her to your room-"

"No!" I said, too loudly. We both looked over at Rosalie in alarm, but she hadn't stirred.

"Why not?"

"Because being with me, would just hurt her even more. Because I'm his sister, it will remind her."

"But your pissed at him too."

"I know, but he's my brother."

She nodded, in defeat. "I know. I see your side. I understand. Just help me bring her into my room."

I nodded. "Pull down the sheets. I'll get her." I walked over to the couch and bent down. "Rose." I whispered. "Rosie?"

She made a whimper noise. Another piece of me began to hurt. God, if I only liked Edward Mason…

"Rose, we have to move you to Ali's bed." She gave a little nod, and I helped her stand up, and half carried her to the bed. When I walked in, Alice was going threw Rosalie's suitcase, that they brought back with them. I laid her into the bed, as Alice walked over to me. "I'll go get a wet wash cloth." I mumbled. Alice just nodded. I walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a wash cloth, putting it in warm water. When I walked back in, Rosalie was in her pajamas. I leaned over the bed, and wiped away Rose's tear tracks. The I gently wiped away her make up. "Good night, Bella." Alice whispered when I headed to the door.

"Night, Ali."

"Bella..?" It wasn't Alice's voice.

"Yeah, Rose."

"You and Alice are the best sisters I could ever have. I love you."

I couldn't help the smile, then felt a pang in my gut, a feeling that made me want to puke, because the person that is on the other side of the wall, is the very person that made all this mess. "I love you too Rosie." It was true, she really was the best sister I had, with Alice. But Emmett had to go and mess it up… I walked into my room, to see Edward sitting cross-legged, in the center of my bed. "Why are you on my bed. I actually have to sleep there. Because that's what normal people do. They sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "I sleep." I snorted. "Yeah, your right. I wake up early as hell, can only take a couple naps, _maybe_, then I don't get back home 'til late."

"Life's rough." I sighed. I grabbed my pajamas that were sitting on the edge of my bed, and went into the bathroom.

"I don't suppose you have any guys wear, do you?"

I snorted. "No."

He sighed. "I'll just sneak downstairs. I might find a little worker here."

"Or, you could call and have them meet you in the hallway." I rolled my eyes. "Then you can get whatever the hell you need, and I can go to sleep, then I can wake up, and have you gone."

"I can't wait 'til morning."

"Neither can I." I grumbled. "Get off the bed." He did, grudgingly, and went to the phone on the bedside table. He called downstairs, and started for the door.

"Who the hell did you call?" I hissed.

"My stylist." He shrugged.

"Just don't get your ass caught." The door clicked shut and I was consumed by darkness, and my thought. I couldn't help but think about what I thought of earlier…

If I like Edward Mason… I shuddered, under the warm blankets. God, that would be gross. But if I did. I wouldn't have met him. I wouldn't have gotten Rosalie's marriage on the brink. Because if I liked him, I would have been on the dance floor. I would be dancing with Rose and Alice. I wouldn't have sat at that bar, I wouldn't have had the guy sitting next to me. I wouldn't have to see the giant man, that I know realize was Emmett, stand behind him warning us of the paparazzi. I wouldn't have had to worry about getting shoved into a car with people I didn't know. I wouldn't have had to worry about seeing my brothers, my boyfriend, and the guy that was so famous. I wouldn't have had to worry about waking up in Emmett's room, to go into his living room, to yell at him. To go back in forth with Edward, to yell at my brothers some more, to get told to 'get out', to have my friends worry, to have a vain, venal person take me back to the hotel, almost get into a crash, to sneak him in, to lie to the paparazzi not once, but _twice_. I wouldn't have had to worry about having him hide in the closet, to comfort my best friend, to get a talking to by the shallow man, they call an Adonis. I wouldn't have had to clean my friends tear stained face, and end up having her telling me how much I mean to her, just to have my heart hurt, because of the _thing_ only a few feet away. And most of all, I wouldn't be lying to the people I love, to save a guy's-who I hate-ass. What is wrong with me?

But of course I am, doing all those things, and I'm having another mental breakdown. I couldn't think because of guilt, I couldn't breathe right, because of guilt, and I couldn't sleep because the vulgar man wasn't here. Wait, _what?_ I was going insane. It was official. I was going to die. My life is completely over. I didn't need him here to let me go to sleep, but my eyes wouldn't close peacefully until the door opened softly, and walked over to the dresser.

"You can sleep on the bed." I whispered.

"I don't want to do that to you." He said, in a voice, just as low as mine.

"Why? I suggested it. Besides, it's only polite to listen. Then again, you're never polite." I hissed at him, as he came over.

"I am, to polite."

"That's BullShit. If you were polite, you would have had the courtesy to _not_ try and kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you, Bella."

"You were, too! You didn't stop, and the light was red."

"Whatever. I was slowing down."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"Damn it Bella, I was slowing down, and I was not going to crash you, so shut up and go to sleep." I heard the noises of the meat of my palm of my hand, hit his shoulder. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For being impolite to me, and almost killing me." I turned to my side, to have my back facing him. But I could still smell him. It was in the car, it was in the hallway by the door, it was in the room when he left, it was in the car garage. It was a musky smell, but it smelt different.. In a good way, I hated to admit. He smelt of musk…and… _man_. That's the only way I could put it. He smelt good. Of musk and man. Because every guy that' I've been with, have smelt like what they are, boys. Immature, and perverted assholes.

"Are you sure Alec won't mind?" He whispered into the darkness, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Are you sure you won't be a tattletale?" I responded.

"Alright. It isn't my head." He whispered.

"No, your right. I could just tell him that you came up here after I told you not to, while I was sleeping. But it will be my head."

"You sneaky…" He whispered.

"Don't push my buttons." I hissed, and shut my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To have them open again, to the light. Oh, and I can't forget the piercing scream, coming from a tiny person's mouth at my door. I gasped, and sat up straight.

"What the hell?" She cried. I glanced over, and Edward was just getting up. He glanced at the clock.

"Wow, I have to hide out more often. This is the latest I've ever slept." He said, completely oblivious.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Alice hissed, glaring at Edward. I moved, but her eyes cut through me. "You're _supposed_ to be our _best friends."_

**Okay, so I know it took me a long time. Again, I'm sorry. But I have a few things to say. **

**1.) I want at least 20 reviews for the next chapter.  
2.) I might not get the next chapter up for a while, because I have a very busy schedule for this month. I'm sorry!  
3.) Do you guys have any stories to recomend on here? I want to see what you all read.  
4.) I am changing this story to 'M' just because they say the 'F' word, and I'm extremely paranoid. And I'm changing the title, to, 'This is the day my life turned upside down.'****  
5.) This is the most important one!!! How do you get a guys cell phone number without seeming obvious?**

Please reply, and answer number 5 becuase I really want to know.. Stupid boys... Make me go crazy.

**But thanks! ~Erica Mea 8D~**


	7. Chapter 6: Who would have thought?

**Okay, so I'm a down right bitch. I haven't updated in forever. I hate myself. But my family have had one problem right after another, so i had no time. But this what I have. I would have had more than I planned, but I thought I haven't updated in too long. I'm horrible. I'm kinda pissed at myself. Well read!**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own twilight  
But look! Neither do you! (Unless you happen to be SM.) I forgot to post them in my other chapters. I haven't owned it those either... *Sigh* Damn.**

**Who would have thought?**

"…And then the paparazzi found us, and we had to run, then I had to lie, then…" I sobbed. I was explaining everything to Alice, and Rosalie. Rosalie personally looked like hell. Alice looked really pissed.

"To be honest, she was a complete bitch to me, the whole time." Edward said, leaning back into the couch, when I was done.

"Oh, Bella." Alice ignored him, and hugged me.

"Alice! I'm sooo sorry! I just didn't want to hurt Rose even more, by her finding out. I was hoping he would be gone."

"When is he leaving?" Rosalie hissed.

"As soon as Alec comes-"

"Why is he coming?"

"He didn't know anything." Edward sighed, like he was bored. "He found out the night Bella did, and quite frankly, he was pissed too."

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I left my phone in my purse, which is in the car in which he drove over here."

"Well where is it?"

"It's in the back alley. We had to hide it, so that the paparazzi wouldn't find it. Alec's switching the car, so he can leave." I glared at him. I got up. "I'm going to clean up." I went into my room, and straight into the bathroom, to clean up. I splashed my face with cold water, and brushed my teeth. When I was done with that, I brushed through my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. I walked into the room, and put on a pair of shorts, and a v-neck short sleeved shirt with a brown and orange paisley design. When that was through, I stepped out into the living room. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I walked over to it, and opened it. Just then my purse was shoved into my face.

"You are _never_ making me carry your purse. If it's in the car, it's staying until you get it." He hissed. I couldn't help but laugh. I took it from his hand, and set it down by the door.

"I promise."

"Good." He glanced behind me, and whipped something towards Edward. "Here dumbass, you left it in the car."

"Thanks man." He smiled.

Alec looked at me anxious. "C'mon." I took his hand and led him to the balcony. I shut the French doors, and leaned against the rail.

"…You look nice…" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean-you-you look nice everyday, but-"

"I understand." I said. He came over and stood next to me.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"Edward told me."

He snorted. "Even though he's right, you would believe him?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know… It's just-" I stopped, because he was brushing his fingertips against my cheek. I looked at him, and he smiled.

"I yelled at them, if it makes you feel better."

I sighed. "No. He's my brother…" I glanced away, but looked back. He leaned in closer, and soon our short breathes were mingling. His lips gently touched mine, and I quickly kissed back. Then there was a pound on the door. I jumped and looked over to it. Alice was looking at me quite pleased, and gestured for me to come in. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He grinned. "It's fine. As long as I can kiss you again." I blushed. He snickered. I opened the door, and he headed to the door.

"Your car will be here in a while. He'll call your cell." He looked over at me. "Do you.. Maybe want to go out, tomorrow?"

I couldn't help the grin that laced my lips. Which were tingling from the kiss. "I'd love to."

Edward snorted, ruining the moment.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"You guys are way too sappy."

"Why don't you go die in a ditch?"

"Because then, your life would be boring without me, baby." He winked.

"Call me baby again, and you will miraculously wake up underwater." My eyes narrowed.

"She's feisty. Hold tight man, if you mess up, your screwed."

I scoffed. "Jump off a cliff."

"I'll jump after you." He gave a grin.

"Get better comebacks, loser." I turned back to Alec, who was coughing to hide his laughter. "You don't hide it very well."

"I'm sorry. But you two are funny when your together."

I rolled my eyes. "Good-bye Alec."

"Bye." He flashed me a grin, before leaving.

"God, can't they call sooner." I grumbled going into Alice's room. "What?"

"We need to fix Rose. No offense, babe, but you look like shit."

"Gee thanks." She sniffed.

Alice sighed. "I'm your best friend. I'm obliged to tell you the truth."

"If it makes you feel better, you look better than Ali did when James dumped her."

"He said he loved me!" Alice screeched. I flinched.

Rosalie sighed, and flayed on the bed. "She's just trying to make me feel better."

Alice took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes. "I'm going to over look that, Bella, because you are practically my sister. Get me the hair brush, or I _will_ kill you Saw style."

I walked into the bathroom. "You wouldn't." I said.

"And why the hell not?" She asked, gingerly brushing through Rose's hair.

"Because then you wouldn't have as much fun when your shopping." I went into Roses suitcase. "We're gonna go to the beach today."

"Okay." Rosalie agreed quickly. Anything to stop her from thinking about it. I smiled pleased, and gave her the bathing suit. I went into my room, and put on my tankini, and cover up. I pulled my ponytail out, and went into Ali's room, completely forgetting about Edward. Alice was already dressed, and Rosalie was slipping on her cover up. "Let's go."

"Wait. Edward." Alice stopped in her tracks.

I groaned. "Can't he take care of himself?"

"Doubt it." Rosalie snorted.

"Says the people that were obsessed yesterday.

"Whatever?" Alice rolled her eyebrows. "He's an ass. Your right. Let's go." We walked out, and Edward was lounging on the couch, watching some sports thing.

"You. Stay here. We're leaving. Once they call, you leave. And you better be gone by the time we get back."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm letting you stay here, when I can kick you out."

"Yes. Then I would simply tell the tabloids, and everyone would know you're a cold hearted bitch."

"Then Demitri, Alec, and Em would kick your ass."

He hesitated. Then sighed. "Fine. I'm gone before you get back."

"Glad you see it our way." Alice grinned. He shuddered. I walked to the door, and we left.

"Ooo. He's kind of cute." Rosalie said, lounging on the chair.

"Rose…" I sighed, looking at her. I had to admit though, he was hot. He had a 6 pack, broad shoulders, nice muscles, and to top it off with shaggy blond hair, and tanned skin. I glanced at him again, and noticed that he had a deep v. **(Okay, the V. Is right over the pant line. Just in case you didn't know. I think its really hot.)** I sighed again.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Alice asked on the other side of her.

"Doing what?"

I groaned. "Do we have to spell it out for you. You still love my brother. Accept it. Stop looking at other guys."

She moaned. "I know. And it hurts like hell."

"I would just kick his ass, and all's forgiven."

"I was thinking about that… No sex until I give the okay." She gave us a tiny grin. As much as I would love to see Em crumble, it slightly disgusted me.

I sat up straight. "Are you serious?"

"What?" They exchanged an innocent look.

"He _lied_ and all your going to say is '_no sex'_?" I quoted her perfectly. "That's lame."

"Bella, until you've been in love, don't say-" She stopped and realized what she said.

"I _have _been in love. And it hurt like fucking hell. Don't give me that, _until you love someone you won't know how it feels_ shit,, okay." I leaned back, grabbed my I-pod, and maturely ignored them. I got through 'Firefly' by Breaking Benjamin, and 'I'm not an Angel' by Halestorm, when my ear buds were affectively ripped out of my ear. "What?" I snapped.

"We are trying to talk to you." Alice heaved, standing over me.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay, seriously, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "That's not fair."

I sighed, and turned it off. "I know. It's just, I don't like bringing that shit up."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I was thinking something… Me and Ali, got hurt, then you got hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Ones a liar. Ones a cheater, and one's gay." **(in no particular order)**.

"It's a coincidence, that's all." Alice confirmed.

"Okay." I left it alone. I just thought it was weird.

"Let's talk about something more important. Like what your going to wear for your date!" Rosalie cheered.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys already bought stuff."

"So?"

"I like to waste my parent's money." Alice smirked.

"What would you do if they ended up broke?" I leaned forward.

Her face fell. "I…I don't know." She said in a mousy voice.

"Exactly."

"I know! I'll have Rose's money!"

"You can't live off Rose your whole life." I rolled my eyes, slipping on my cover up.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You'll make me broke." Rosalie grinned.

"Maybe when we go back, you should find a job."

"What?" She screeched. The people that were walking by, looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe work at a boutique or something."

"Why don't _you _find a job?"

"I am. When I get back. I already have interviews lined up."

"Great." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Since when did we get responsible?"

Alice froze. "Were leaving on Friday." She whispered.

"It's…?"

"Monday." Rosalie concluded.

"Wow." I muttered. Then I groaned. "C'mon. Let's get going. I have to catch up on school."

"Whatever." We headed out, not really bothering to stop back at the hotel. We were shopping for what seemed like forever, when Alice found a simple enough dress. It was a purple square neck baby doll. The was 6 different styles to wear it. The one Alice liked best was a strapless sweetheart neckline.

"Perfect!" She cheered. "Let's go eat now." We laughed, and headed back to the hotel.

"Yes!" Alice cheered. "He's gone!"

"Let's have a party." Rosalie said sarcastically from her room.

"Where are we going to go eat?" I asked.

"Let's just order pizza and chill out. Watch a movie or something."

"That actually sounds really good." Rosalie commented.

"Great! Let's change into jammies, and chill out."

"You still say jammies?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"I'm still a little girl at heart." She skipped away into their room. I went to my room and changed into some pajamas and grabbed my laptop.

"I just called room service." Alice put the phone back on the line.

"Okay." I sat cross-legged on the couch, and turned on my notebook.

"Don't be a party pooper." Rosalie groaned sitting next to me.

"I have school to catch up on."

"So do we." Alice muttered, "But you don't see us working."

"That's because your dad can buy you out of an 'F'."

"That was one time!" She cried.

"Least your mom didn't sleep with the professor." Rosalie interjected.

"I still can't believe she did that." I shook my head.

"That's disgusting." Alice agreed, going through the movies we could order.

"I want to watch the 'Blind side'." Rosalie changed the subject.

"I want to see 'Leap year'." Alice objected.

"But I want to see 'Nine'." I protested.

"Okay, so none of those." Alice groaned.

"How about we watch Blind side, tomorrow." I stated. "Then leap year Wednesday. And was Nine when we get back."

"Deal." They said together, and we all agreed on 'Avatar'. As we watched, I began to lose interest in my homework. I closed my laptop, and settled into my seat to watch.

"Wake up!" Alice shouted in my ear. At least it seemed that way. My eyes flashed open, and I sat up straight.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"We have to clean up, and get you ready."

I glanced at the clock. "It's 9 in the morning. Ali, he's not coming until 7 tonight."

"We have to get you perfect." She pulled me up, and dragged me into my room. "Shower." She ordered. I did as I was told, washing my hair, and shaved, making sure I didn't knick myself. When I stepped out, and wrapped up in a towel, the mirror was covered with steam, and I saw it dance around me in the light. "Come out!" Rosalie shouted. I opened the door, and groaned when I saw that Alice had make up all over the bed, and Rosalie had hair products on the bedside table.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Alice squealed. "I haven't done this in a while."

"Since that asshole." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I shuddered, and Alice pulled me to a stool.

"Prepare to be Bella Barbie." Alice squealed. I groaned but complied. They started, and only took breaks, to eat lunch. Who knew putting on make up, and doing hair would take forever? I sure the hell didn't.

"You look perfect." Alice said.

I got up, and looked into the mirror, and gasped. I looked gorgeous. I couldn't believe it was me. She had smokey eyes, and a light shade of pink lipstick. Her hair was curled gently down her back, with a few strands pulled back, and her side bangs covering her right eye. Her dress fit her perfectly. **(Everything is on profile.)**

"You're really pretty." Rosalie agreed.

"You guys are amazing." I smiled.

"We know." They said together. I laughed, and there was a knock on the door. Alice went to go get it, while I put on my wedges. I walked out, and Alec was looking at me, and his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

I blushed. "Thank you." I smiled. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it. "Don't wait up." I said over my shoulder. "Love you!"

I didn't get home 'til late, and I couldn't sleep. I changed quietly, because Rose was in my bed. I watched a movie, still buzzed about the date. It was perfect. He took me to a secluded beach, with a beach house, and he had a picnic, and we talked, and laughed, and ended up kissing. It was romantic, and sweet, and…. Perfect. I flushed, and went to bed.

"Hey, love." Rose gave a sleepy smile.

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." I turned onto my side, and fell asleep.

My phones ringing woke me up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Alec's voice asked. I sat up straight.

"Yeah?"

"I have something important to say."

"… Okay."

"My sister doesn't like you." He blurted out.

"What?" I got up, and went out to the balcony, so I wouldn't wake up Rose.

"My sister, Jane. She saw you, and she doesn't like you. So I'm ending it. I'm sorry." And he hung up. I looked at the phone shocked for a second. What the hell? Last night was perfect. Why did he have to listen to his sister? He was a grown ass man. At least I thought he was.

Before I knew it, I was calling a taxi, and pulling on clothes. **(Outfit on profile.)** I grabbed my von maur bag, and rushed out, leaving Alice and Rose a note telling them I was fine.

I pulled up into the apartments. "Thanks." I paid him, and I leapt out, and headed up to the top floor. I knocked, and took a deep breathe.

Edward opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"No." He looked at me curious.

"Who is it?" Emmett showed up. I glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted, going into the apartment.

"Sure come on in." Edward grumbled.

"I'm his sister, asshole." I turned to Emmett. "What are you still doing here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you go be 'wooing' your fiancé.?"

"What-Bella-"

"The only way your going to win her back, is if you woo her. Now go on the computer and look it up." He turned, and slammed his bedroom door.

"So is that why you're here?"

"No actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I sat down on the couch. "If your not busy."

"No, I have today off. Well, I actually have to go to the studio later-"

"I'm sorry. Well, I'll just go." I got up, and headed to the door.

"Does this have anything to do with Alec. He quit."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious." He didn't sound teasing, just genuinely curious.

"I just wanted to hang out."

"You hate me."

"Exactly. It will make me forget, all this shit."

He grabbed his shades, and poked his head into Emmett's room. There was a thud, and he jerked away. I raised an eyebrow. "He threw a shoe at me."

"He's working." I shrugged.

"C'mon." He opened the door, and we headed down to the garage full of cars.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm starved. Want to go to breakfast?"

"The paparazzi?" I asked.

"I have stuff in the car."

"Which restaurant?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned, and opened the passenger door to a 1978 monti carlo.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and climbed in.

"No problem." He started the engine, and we zoomed out. Who would have thought that I would spend my day with Edward Cullen?

**Okay there it is. Again it was going to be longer, but you guys need to hear form Eddie boo, and Bella poo. LOL I crack myself up.  
So, just look down, and push the button, because I want at least 15-20. I know, i suck, i'm horrible. But I want to know what you think.**

**~Erica Mea 8D~ (R.I.P. Keithy)**


	8. Chapter 7: Read the title

**Here is the next chapter. Chapter 7. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 7. Read the title.**

"Ugh!" I cried out, throwing my head back. "You are such a wigger." I turned to the next song, and 'All I do is win' came on. "Seriously?" He laughed. "It's not funny."

"Here. You'll like this one." He leaned over, to the glove compartment and grabbed a CD. When he leaned away, his brushed my knee, sending a shock through me. I jerked my knee away, and looked at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. He put the CD in and all of a sudden Hayley William's voice went through out the car. I started singing along right away, and Edward chimed in at B.o.B's part.

"Let's pretend that it's '98." He said. I smiled, and he rapped the rest of it. He knew every word, and I chimed in some parts. I said Hayley William's part. When it came to Eminem's part, I rapped along with him.

"Let's Pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen." We said together.

I closed my eyes, and sang the last of the song.. "Oh, mh mh oh oh oh ooo…" I opened my song when it finished, and Edward stared at me. "What?" I blushed.

"Your really good." He shrugged, and put the car in park.

I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Alley. They won't notice us."

"Oh… Am I supposed to feel gratitude or something?" I grabbed my purse, and stepped out.

"Um… No?"

I rolled my eyes, and followed him to a door. He knocked, and someone in a crème colored uniform.

"Edward." He nodded.

"Mason." He smiled. He stepped through, and I followed. Without thinking, my hand went into his, and I followed his down a hall, and he opened a door, and he rushed me to a booth, that excluded us from others.

"Who was that?" I asked, quietly.

"Mason."

"I got that, thanks." I retorted.

"He works here. Sneaks me in, and a couple other celebrities when we don't want to be noticed. The way it's positioned, paparazzi can't get us."

"That must be nice."

"No." He sighed. "It sucks. I have to go out of my way to not be noticed."

I looked around, "Where are we?"

"Bella Italia." I gave him a skeptical look. "What? It is. I swear. Did you know your name means beautiful?"

"It's also a poison." I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Way to kill the mood. Besides, that's belladonna. Completely different."

"My names in there." I shrugged. The waiter brought bread, just then.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Bella?" Edward inclined.

"iced tea." I smiled.

"Coke."

"Right away." He mumbled.

"So?" I leaned back. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, I'm hungry."

"What if I wasn't?"

"Then you'd have to watch me eat." I rolled my eyes.

"What are we going to do after this?"

"Anything you want to do."

"Edward Cullen. Is this like a date?" I said in a teasing tone.

"If you want it to be." The side of his mouth quirked up, into a crooked smile. My mind started getting hazy.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it. "No. No dates."

"I know you hate me-"

"No. It's not that. I mean I do hate you, but that's not why."

"What happened with Alec?"

"Nothing." I snapped. The waiter came up, and we ordered, he started a conversation on lighter things, and I ended up laughing. He paid, and we made our escape. He drove around, and we just talked, and laughed, and it was the best day ever.

"If you listen to this rap stuff, why aren't you a rapper?"

"Because the only white person that can rap, is Eminem." **(Don't be hatin'. He is and everyone knows it. If you beg to differ, reply and tell me.) **

He glanced away at the clock. "I have to go to the studio."

"You can drop me off at the hotel." I said, trying to hide the dejection.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay."

"…Sure." My phone buzzed. I groaned. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Alice shouted.

"I left a note saying I was fine."

"…Oh."

"Found it!" Rose called. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Where are you?" Alice asked again.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. I'll explain everything when I get back to the hotel. I promise."

"As long as your safe." She said, concerned.

"I'm fine. I swear. Love you Ali."

"Love you too babe." She hung up, and Edward parked.

"What about paparazzi?"

"Nothing good ever happens here, so no ones here."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Very good thing." He led me to a set of elevators, and pressed the up button.

"So, your going to sing for me?" I teased.

"Sure sure." He played along. He led me to a glass door, and let me in.

"Tyler." He smiled. "This is Bella. Bella this is Tyler. My producer."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. I shook his hand, and Edward pulled out a chair for me.

"Here you go. Watch and learn." He teased.

I snorted. "The only thing I'll learn is that I'm glad I don't listen to you."

"Prepare to eat your words." He walked in, and shut the door behind him. He put on headphones.

"Here." Tyler handed me a pair similar to Edwards. "It lets you here to beat." I put it around my neck, and put one to my ear.

"You look raw." Edward laughed.

I giggled. "Thanks."

"Let's go." Tyler said. He pressed a few buttons then moved the knobs up. There were 4 strikes of a high note like on a piano, then he started singing with a cool beat behind him.

**Hero**

_I'm no superman, I can't take you hand, and fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind like a billboard sign, tell you everything you wanna here,_

_But I'll be your hero. _

_The song went on, and I loved it._

_I. I can be everything you need. _

_If you the one for me, like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, i believe in destiny. Maybe a ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you the one for me, I'll be your hero._

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your hero_

He opened his eyes, and my mouth dropped open. _"_You wrote that?" He put the headphones back, and opened to door.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Edward… I loved it!" I took the headphones off and hugged him. "That was good!"

"Wow, your not yelling, I got a lunch date, now your hugging me. I knew today was going to be a bad day." He hugged me back. I laughed. "Hold on." He put me on the chair, and handed me the headphones. "Put them on like you just had them." I did, and he took out his phone, and took a picture of it.

"Let me see." I looked. "I love it." I smiled at him. He went back in, and they fixed a few things, and a while later her came back out.

"I'll be right back." Tyler said. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No." We said together. He nodded and left. Edward sank down in the seat, and looked at me.

"You said you write your own music."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I do-No!" My eyes widened.

"Please? Just one song Bella." His hands came to my knees. "Please?"

"Is Edward Cullen begging?" I smiled.

"I'll get on my hands and knees." He smirked.

I sighed. "Alright." I got up, and went into the booth.

"All you go to do is put the headphones in, and start singing on the mark."

"Got it." I sighed. I slipped the headphones on. I nodded, and He gave a thumbs up. I waited a couple seconds, then started singing.

**Put your records on**

_Three little birds sat on my window. I sang meekly._

_And they told me I don't need to worry. I took a breath, then sang more clearly._

_Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet. _

_Little girls double Dutch on the concrete_

_Maybe sometimes we got it wrong but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_

_Don't you hesitate._ I let my eyes close. I let the song flow through me.

_Girl put your records on_

_Tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead and let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead put your hair down_

_Your going to find yourself somewhere somehow_

I sang the rest of the song with passion, and I sang the last part, quietly.

_Ooh, your going to find yourself somewhere, somehow._

I opened my eyes, and saw Edward just staring, and Tyler gaping with his mouth hanging open. "Was that okay?"

"Bella, that was amazing!" Edward smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks." I put the headphones back, and went over to them.

"That was incredible." Tyler smiled. He held out a hand in congratulations, and I shook it. Something slipped into my hand. I pulled it away, and put my hands in my back pocket letting it fall in. Edwards didn't seem to notice.

"We've been here for a while. We should probably get going." I nodded, taking his hand, and we headed out. When he walked out he stopped.

"What?"

"Someone's by my car." I looked over there, and sure enough there was a guy holding a little camera, looking around it. "Shit. Okay. We're going around back." He dragged me around, and fished for his phone. "Please tell me you have your phone."

"Nope. I left my purse in my car."

"Shit. Let me go get the car, meet me like down the road."

"This celebrity stuff is crazy." We started walking, and stopped. I heard shouted.

"Run!" He shouted. He gripped my hand, and we started running. My sunglasses fell off my head.

"Edward-"

"I'll buy you a new pair. C'mon." He pushed me in through a back door, and we ran for another door. When he opened it, he pushed me in, and shut it. Somehow I ended up pushed against the door. When my eyes adjusted I saw that it was a closet like room.

"I dropped my sunglasses." I whispered.

"I know."

"Alice is going to be pissed."

"She'll survive."

"Maybe-"

"They won't be there. They took 'em. I'm sorry."

"I liked that pair."

"When's your birthday?"

"In like 3 months."

"Then I'll get them for you as a sorry."

"For what?"

"Being an ass."

"I was a bitch so that doesn't count."

"Bella…"

"Hm?" I looked up at him.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you?"

"… Probably."

"Alright." He leaned down, and his lips touched mine. Fire surged through my body, and my heart raced, and my blood boiled. One hand rested on my neck, and the other brushed against my jaw. It took a few moments to kiss back. A few moments later he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." He cracked open the door, and stepped out. I stood confused for a second before following him. "Coast is clear. Let's go." He didn't take my hand like last time, but walked briskly to the front door. I followed, and got into the car. "Where to?"

"Just take me back to your apartment or something."

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Why not." I sighed. I grabbed my phone, and did random things to keep me from getting confused. He parked far away, and we walked down to the beach.

"So you do this a lot, huh?"

"I run away from paparazzi yes. But I don't know how they found out."

"Whatever." I sat down close to the water where it touched my toes. "Let's just enjoy this for the moment."

"I agree with that." He sat next to me, and sighed.

"Why did we run though, why didn't you just walk to your car?"

"Because I didn't want them seeing you."

"Why does it matter. They don't know me. If I hid my face well enough then they wouldn't know it was me."

"It's complicated."

"It can't be that bad. I mean, it will be on the cover then it will go away."

"No Bella you don't understand."

"Why didn't you just go to the car and be done with it, say I was a family friend. I am your body guards sister."

"Bella it's easier this way."

"I'm just really curious. I mean, everything seems more complicated than it needs to be."

"I can't be seen with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because… Because your not famous enough!"

I just stared out into the water. "Not famous enough?"

"No." He said through clenched teeth.

"Take me back to the apartment."

"Okay." He stood up and took my hand, helping me up. We went to the car, and drove in silence. I grabbed my purse, and we went up the elevator. I pushed open the door, to see Alice, and Rose in the living room.

"You were with… him?"

"Unfortunately. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Bella! It was so romantic. Emmett called the hotel, and said that we had a reservation, and I walk in, and he rented the whole room. There was a quartet, and rose petals, and Bella it was perfect!"

"So you forgave him?"

"Yes!"

"That's great!"

"I'll take Bella to the hotel." Alice murumured.

"No! I want to tell Bella everything that happened." Rosalie objected.

"C'mon then."

"How was your date with Alec?" Rosalie inquired.

"It was fine. I'll tell you at the hotel." We headed out. I didn't talk to Edward, and I always talked to Alice, but when she brought Edward into the conversation, I gave one worded answers. I walked into our hotel room, and into the bathroom.

"You can have my room, I'll stay with Bella." I heard Alice say. I put my purse on the counter, and grabbed my phone. I reached into my back pocket, and grabbed the paper. It was a business card. "Bella!" Alice called.

"Be right there." I dialed the number. "Yes. Tyler? This is Bella." Yeah, I'm not famous enough.

For now.

**There you go! What do you think? See 'Read the title' mean, that it's the title of the story. Hehe. Tell me your opinions. I love them! I would like at least 15 reviews por favor. Love you guys always! **

**~Rikki Mae 8D~**


End file.
